The Invincible Man
by Burnzs
Summary: Ellis sure has a lot to say about Keith, but what does Keith have to say for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hiya! First story and hoping to get some help with my writing, if possible. I am not to fond of the linguistics, or speech style, but I'm trying to be realistic, so bear with me here. Reviews are welcome. .**

**Prologue:**

You've heard of the famous seven survivors of the outbreak, you know their stories. They have experienced loss and gain, tragedy and joy, but what should be discussed is the story behind them.

The one named Ellis continually told of a friend who was practically indestructible. Razor wounds over 90% of his body, Tear-gassed, drowning in puddles, dodging roller coasters, Burns over 90% and 95% of his body two separate times. Wrestling gators, and breaking both legs. Getting paved over, being stabbed by a ghost/hobo, being subject to a government bombing, Owl injuries, lost feeling in his right foot.

Even though this is all that we are given as information, there is still a longing to know what happened to the invincible man. His story is soon to be told. .

**Chapter 1**

Keith pulled up to Ellis's Shop and waited impatiently for the mechanic to get done. He began playing with his keys, hoping he didn't have to stay any longer than he needed to. Lots of people had already left town for God-knows what reason, and even though the urge to leave was definitely present, Keith could not leave yet because Ellis, always oblivious, wanted to check out the hotel that was being quarantined. He just loved to go in off-limit buildings. Keith figured the hotel was closed because of the flu, but since neither Ellis or he had gotten sick, he figured that they were good.

Just as Keith was about to honk the horn, Ellis came clambering out the door, certain to lock behind him.

"What took you so long?" Keith asked, as he began to stroke his soul-patch.

"I was waiting for a client that canceled at the last possible moment, real stupid, shit." Ellis looked down at Keith and smiled, "You know your soul-patch don't work for you since you got red hair."

"Not even with the spikes?" Keith smiled, pointing to his hair, which had too much gel on it.

Ellis rolled his eyes, "C'mon, we got a hotel to 'xplore!"

"Abandoned," Keith said, smiling.

"Twice the fun!" Ellis said.

Ellis hopped in the passenger seat with a giant smile on his face. When he saw this, Keith couldn't help but smile too, Ellis had a way of doing that. The world could be falling around him, but his joyful attitude could stop anyone's bad day.

Keith hit the gas and they sped off to the hotel. They stepped out in time to see a shadow go across one of the windows on the fifth floor. It looked like a fat man covered in bumps.

"I thought this was supposed to be abandoned," Keith said, with growing uncertainty.

Ellis saw it too, but he just shrugged and said, "Maybe he's really allergic to th' flu an' broke out in hives."

Keith still didn't like it, but before he could say anything, Ellis yelled "CHAAAAARRRRGGEE" and started toward the door.

Finally, Keith just gave up and ran after shouting,"Watch out for ghosts!" and chuckling to himself.

Ellis had already made it to the stairs by the time Keith made it into the building.

"Hurry up man! There's probably a good view from the roof!" Keith ran into the stair well just in time to hear Ellis's voice echoing down from one of the top floors.

"Shit, man, hold your horses!" Keith yelled back, but he received no response. Man that kid could run, even though Keith was only about a couple years older, Ellis would always be a kid to him. Keith wasn't liking this, if they got separated and Ellis got hurt, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Keith made it up a few steps when he suddenly heard a sickening "thud" then a loud "crash" from one of the floors above.

"Ellis!" he yelled, afraid for the worst.

There was a pause, then Keith was relived to hear Ellis say, "Some stuff just fell and blocked the stairs, so you can't go up this way! You'll just have to find another way up! Beat you to the Top!"

"Maybe you should come back down here!" Keith yelled.

"Can't" Ellis laughed, "you'll just have to find me!"

Keith rubbed the area between his eyes just as he always did when Ellis got a bit too excited. It looked like this was going to get difficult.

He ran up the stairs and found that the junk had fallen and blocked off the sixth floor. _Wow, _ he thought, _What are the chances that the rubble would force me onto the floor where I saw that creepy figure. _Of course he knew that worrying about it wouldn't help, so he just opened the door and walked onto the fifth floor.

It looked pretty clear, except for a few overturned maid carts. The main thing that worried Keith was the silence. If there were sick people in here, shouldn't they be coughing and shit? Or moaning for room service? This definitely wasn't what he was hoping for. He ran forward until the hall way split off into a T-intersection. He turned right and just as he stepped away from the split, the roof started to rumble and large amounts of wood and cement fell down, blocking his return.

"Not good," Keith said, now he was going to have to find the roof, and then a different exit. It couldn't possibly get worse.

As soon as he thought that, he heard a gurgling sound in the next room over. He thought he might find a patient to ask for directions, so he ran in looking around. To his discomfort, he came face to face with a huge swelled up, boil-covered, somewhat green, man. Keith didn't feel quite so comfortable looking at this goop, so he pushed it away. The man gurgled then flew backwards a little too dramatically, then stumbled backwards onto the open veranda and off the balcony.

Keith ran after him, hoping to catch him, when the falling man hit the adjacent roof and exploded. All that was left was a sickly green cloud. Keith couldn't believe it, he killed his first man, and he didn't even mean to. H was about to run for the fire escape when he started to hear pattering feet and incoherent squeals coming closer.

This too made Keith uncomfortable, so he backed into the corner as not to be seen by who was coming, then all of a sudden, hundreds of people started racing after the fat man, jumping to the other building, but the weird thing was that when they landed, they didn't die, but instead, they began fighting with each other as if trying to beat each other to the cloud surrounding the fat man. Endless waves of the people jumped out after him, then when the cloud vanished, the strange people turned their attention to Keith.

One look in their eyes and one thought came to mind.

_Zombies._

He had seen the movies, he had seen how zombies were supposed to look, but the idea just confused him. So without thinking, he grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a crowbar and started swinging.

This did not look good.

**Author's note:**

**As I said before, This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. Sorry about the mistakes. I could use some critique, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hiya! Again! Sorry about the point of view change this time. Because my last story was in first person, I just can't get out of the habit, so I decided to just give in. Right now, the story is told from Keith's point of view. Enjoy! Review! ECT.!**

**Chapter 2**

I had already fought through several crowds of zombies when I came upon a small room, most likely a janitor's closet, and found a med-kit. Luckily, the zombies had only ran at me head on, they didn't seem to know about strategy, so I didn't need to use the med-kit. I was just about to try scaling the balcony through one of the windows, when I heard Ellis's voice down the hall.

"C'mon, y'all" Ellis shouted, "it's safe over here!" I ran around the corner in time to see him standing on the other side of rubble, which blocked the way. He waved in three other people. There was a dark man who looked well-fed. He was wearing a blue collared shirt. Next was a dark woman, who wore a pink shirt which could have blinded you if you looked too close. Last was a serious looking man who was wearing a white tux and blue dress shirt.

It looked like Ellis had other people who could look out for him.

But I didn't.

That thought rang out in my mind, which made me feel more uneasy than it should have. I was just about to call to him, when suddenly, a slimy rope wrapped around me It squeezed so hard that it was difficult to breath, let alone shout.

If the rope was this eerie, I didn't want to find out what was on the other end. Just as I was about to come to my captor, there was a large crescendo! And the rope loosened.

I looked around and came face to face with my captor. It was clearly once human, which was made quite apparent by the jeans and T-shirt, but that's about all that resembled human. It's face was a whole swath of bumps and welts, which were letting out a thick dark green smoke. Thankfully, this smoke didn't seem to call the zombies so I figure I was good.

I looked around the area, wondering how the monster could have controlled the rope enough to constrict me, when I noticed the long red tongue flopped around the floor. Quickly realizing that was the rope that caught me, I proceeded to do the jitter dance, trying to get its tongue goo off of me. I even threw in a few shudders for measure.

"Are you quite done?" I turned to the voice to see a young man carrying a combat shotgun.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, and jumped back on one leg.

The young man looked just as surprised as I felt after I did that. He was wearing a green sweater vest and khakis. He wore round glasses. And had a blond buzz cut.

"Quite," he said, eying me, "I propose we work together to get out of this zombie apocalypse."

"Well," I said, "If you can get me a kick-ass gun like that, then I'll happily follow you anywhere." I pointed to his shotgun.

"Deal," he said, "My name is Eric," he held out his hand.

I shook his hand an replied, "Pleasure to meat you," I said, "Th' name's Keith!" I flinched because I accidentally let my southern accent slip.

Eric smiled, "It's fine," he said, "now let's get moving!"

I sighed and followed Eric into a room with guns laid out on a cabinet I grabbed the Assault rifle and followed Eric to the elevator.

As we descended, Eric began talking, "I hope that you are immune, because that smoker gas has the virus in it."

"Shit, really?" I said.

"Oh, well," Eric said, "we'll know in a couple hours,"

This guy really knew how to rub my buttons the wrong way, or something like that.

As we got deeper and deeper, the elevator began to fill with smoke, and I could feel the heat around me.

The elevator opened and revealed that the entire first floor lobby was engulfed in flames.

"Ooowhee! I'm feelin' hot tonight!" I yelled, then immediately wished I hadn't because I saw Eric stifle a laugh.

It looks like Ellis got to me. I straitened up, as if nothing had happened and started running toward the door to the next room. I ran through, clearing zombies out of the way and pushing some into the fire.

Eric was not too far behind as I made it through the last door and could see bright sunlight. I ran to a room with a metal red door, waited for Eric to pass, then slammed it shut and locked it.

"That went well," I said.

**Author's note: There you have it...**

**I'm not sure, so I will see. Review if you can, Critique if you must.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric smiled at me and said, "We now have about an hour and thirty minutes until you change."

I was starting to get really annoyed by his attitude, but he saved me, so I should at least help until I return the favor. Trying desperately to change the subject, I said, "So are there any more super powered zombies I should know about?"

Eric shuddered and looked down, clearly a sore subject, "I have a few experiences," he said.

This led me to wonder, but I still said nothing and just listened.

"There is a spitter," he continued, "which spits acid at you, usually from far away. You want to dispatch these whenever you can. Try to avoid their spit all-together. It is usually seen in a green tank-top, which is probably just as torchering as the spit itself. It's stomach is a roll of flab, very disturbing. She has a long neck, and a recognizable face."

"Sounds like my Ex," I said.

"Quite," Eric said, not very humerus, "Then there's a hunter. It wears a hoodie and it will pounce you and claw the crap out of you. You need someone to knock it off."

"Case Clawsed," I said.

I saw a hint of a smile reach Eric's lips, but that was it. "Then there's a Jockey. This creepy thing has a sinister laugh that alerts you. It's a hunchback tiny man. He jumps on your back and I'm not sure what he does, but it can end badly if you don't get him off."

"Sounds like something needed on a bad day," I smiled.

Eric came so close to smiling too, but he regained his composure and continued, "Unfortunately, that's all I saw, so if there are more, then we'll just have to help each other out."

"Of course," I replied, then to change the subject back, "how much time do I have to live?"

"An hour and twenty minutes," he said.

"Well, then, let's go find more survivors," I smiled.

"Lead the way," He gestured toward the other door, "I applaud your dedication."

As we were leaving, I thought about the agreement Ellis and I made if we ever got separated. My mind wandered through the many stories we made up and decided on the one most relative to the situation.

I smiled then said, "My buddy Ellis tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy teargassing him to ask what he was doing up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh, man! At first, it was funny; then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh, man!"

I was pleased to see Eric respond with a look of annoyance. He shot a glare that told me to shut it.

I smiled and said, "Okay, I get it."

We headed down the street at a steady pace, scanning all around looking for enemies. I noticed the increasing number of road blocks and CEDA tents. Even though I saw no zombies, I was still a little thrown off by the large piles of bodies in the tents. I didn't even know that many people fit in this town, let alone lived here.

We entered a large building that led to a downward staircase.

As we descended, I couldn't help but say, "You know, going into a dark scary basement is probably not the smartest thing to do when faced with a zombie apocalypse."

Eric rolled his eyes and I stifled a laugh.

We came to a new door and I creaked it open, previewing the room. I got it halfway open, then let out a sharp gasp. I shut the door quietly.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"We might need to find another way, the place is packed with zombies." I said quietly.

"Pshh," Eric said, "no biggie," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a grey cylinder. I recognized it immediately as a pipe bomb. He opened the door slightly and tossed the beeping bomb out into the adjacent area. As the beeping got quicker, I could hear the inhuman squeaks of the undead as they ran to the pipe bomb.

I waited for the inevitable explosion, then looked inside again. I looked to where the pipe bomb was thrown and it looked like all the zombies had been around the bomb when it went off. There were smears of blood leading from the point of the explosion. I was starting to appreciate having Eric around. The kid had a way of ticking me off, but he sure knew his way around a zombie apocalypse.

We headed to the next area, fighting off the stragglers when we came to a road, as we ran down it we found a dumpster. I climbed over it and heard the sound of someone crying.

"It's another survivor!" I said, "lets go find her!"

We ran forward and I saw a girl all in white hunched over, covering her face and crying. I was about to walk over and shake her to get her attention, when Eric stopped me.

Wait a minute," he said, "If she has just been here the whole time crying, she probably would have been seen by the horde. The explosion also would have gotten her attention, She would have at least come to check it out."

"Good thinking," I said, "Let's try to avoid her and if she is a zombies, then she will attack us, if not, she'll tell us."

We started past the crying girl, but when we got too close, she started to growl. She uncovered her eyes, which were a deep crimson.

"Zombie!" I whispered.

We started to run past her, but our haste seemed like enough incentive to get her really riled up. She let out a blood curdling shriek and ran after us.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled, and ran away as fast as I could. Now that they weren't hidden, I could see that her hands actually extended into claws; bloody claws.

"Didn't think this one through," Eric said, keeping up with me.

We kept running as fast as we could, until we came to a gun shop. I reached and grabbed the only grenade launcher and unloaded on the little white witch.

The witch flew backwards, but it didn't kill her. It did disorient her enough for us to hold up in the gun shop. We grabbed ammo for our guns and ran out the back door. When we left, though the door slammed behind us, the sound of an electronic lock was heard within the mechanism. We disregarded it and ran down the stairs. And came to a shopping mart. I looked inside and saw food on some of the shelves.

I was about to open the doors when Eric stopped me, "Wait," he said, "Don't these stores usually have alarms?"

"I've seen these before," I said, "I can rig it where it won't go off. Unfortunately, there's only a one time shot. If the door is opened a second time, then the alarm will blare. Really, it will only be a problem if someone else opens the doors after us."

Eric complied by going in the store and bringing out some bologna, bread, and bottled water.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't want to go any deeper than I needed to, but I didn't see anymore food on the front selves."

We continued down onto a road. Suddenly, I heard a rumbling behind us. I turned around to see a large tanker speeding our way. I could see that the driver was spasming or something.

We started running to try and get to the break off, I thought it was going to hit us, but before it did, it started to skid. As the metal crunched against the concrete walls, I could see sparks flying every which way. It slowed its approach and stopped with a large _Crunch!_

I hope you didn't have anymore buisness in the gun shop," I said, "The way is completely blocked off."

"Whatever," Eric said, "let's just get out of here before the crash alerts the horde!"

We ran a little further, killin' more zombies and we made it to another room with a metal red door. Eric ran in after me and I closed it behind him.

"Hot Damn, that was close!" I yelled.

**Author's note:**

**Hello again. I decided to try going with something new. I'm trying to make it seem like Keith accidentally sets up the obstacles for survivors. As you have already witnessed, They have set up a few. I'm not sure, but whenever I play this level, there always seems to be a witch in front of the gun shop, so these events explained it for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"An hour," Eric smiled.

"Something's not right about you," I said. I was about to follow up with another clever, but sarcastic comment, when I heard a scream further in the mall.

"Let's go!" Eric said, then headed out the door towards the sound.

Hm, maybe I was wrong about him. I was just about to head out when I remembered the witch. I ran after Eric, hoping to get to him before another like her did.

I followed him up an escalator, trying to ignore all the dead bodies strewn throughout the floor. It seemed that, contrary to the signs, CEDA sucked as much as ever.

"Missing someone?" I said, when I finally caught up to him.

We ran some more until we came to a food court. I ransacked the stalls, hoping for supplies while Eric kept watch.

We were about to leave when I heard a sharp exhale behind the counter of the one food stall in the mall that discouraged approach.

Exhale meant living.

I ran to the stall. It was the mall's feeble attempt at making their own exciting food store; Mall burger.

I shuddered as I recalled the many hours I spent chewing their rubber burgers and loosing several napkins trying to get rid of the grease on the fries.

I figured it was a survivor, so I decided to joke around. I started to slowly walk toward the counter, groaning like the zombies. I was pleased to hear a stifled gasp as I got closer. I was about to reveal myself when a bullet whizzed past my head.

I whipped around to see Eric with his gun aimed at me.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted.

Eric shrugged, not even the least bit concerned, "I thought you had turned."

"There is a freakin' survivor here!" I yelled.

"I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready," Eric said.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" I asked.

"I could tell by the gasp," he responded coyly.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Eric," I said, "where you a pimp before this apocalypse?"

I was pleased to see Eric turn around quickly, I assumed it was out of embarrassment.

I heard a giggle behind the stall, taking my attention back to the hidden survivor.

"Come on out," I said, "we're all friend here," I paused, "I'm not sure about Eric though."

"I can't wait until your hours up," he responded quietly.

I ignored the comment and continued attempting to bring her out. Clearly, it wasn't working, so I decided to change my approach.

"We have guns," I said.

Suddenly, she jumped up and ran to me.

"You had me at 'guns'," she said, then she saw who I was, "but if you wanted me back so badly, all you had to do was ask."

"Amanda, you haven't changed at all," I said. She looked the same as I last saw her. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing her usual dark clothes: a dark red top and black khakis leading to her black converse.

"I have changed," she said, "I finally got over you."

"No time to mess with your girlfriend," Eric said as a horde cry sounded. Amanda ended up taking the double pistols from our gun bag, and ran after us as we went deeper into the mall.

"Ex," I said.

When we finally got to the next safe house, we had already run out of ammo, thankfully, though, there was plenty in the tiny room. There was even two med-kits on the table.

"Looks like we're good," I said as I closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I grabbed sufficient ammo and started toward the door when I noticed a poster on the wall.

"Hot damn!" I said, "It's Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!"

Amanda walked over to the poster and whistled, "Jimmy Gibbs Jr.," she said, "now that's a man. Maybe if we survive this, then he will be looking for a girlfriend."

"You always did have more expectations of yourself than you needed," I said.

In truth I was totally excited. I loved stock car racing, and Jimmy Gibbs was definitely on the top of my list as one of the greatest. Maybe we would find him as one of the survivors. That would be freakin' awesome!

Upon inspecting the poster further, I noticed something disturbing. "This made me feel uneasy, so I had to express my discomfort out loud, "Aw man, I could have gotten my picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs's stock car? Man, this zombie apocalypse is really starting to piss me off!"

I saw Eric roll his eyes.

"No funnin'," I said, "Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is the man. I mean, I don't know anybody like that, man. But there was this guy I knew, he raced dirt tracks, not stock cars but open-wheeled cars, you know, and he was racing once and a goat..."

"Stop being so annoying, we have work to do," Eric said.

"Okay, but there was a goat." I said.

I started thinking about what Ellis was doing. I was going to win this story telling battle. God, I hope he stayed alive.

We readied ourselves and started out the door. We got a little ways down the hall way when I saw a zombie sitting on the floor blocking the way. I was about to go straight for the head, to take it out before we got there, when I noticed the jumpsuit. The long white jumpsuit with blue stripes down the side, and I couldn't help but yell out in frustration, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Unfortunately, I didn't think that through enough, and Jimmy Gibbs heard me and turned around. He let out a squeal of the undead and raced toward us. I tried to pull out my gun, but before I could, Jimmy Gibbs threw oil in my face, so I couldn't see anything. I could hear his inhuman squeals getting louder as he got closer. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my wrist as someone led me to a room. I heard the "Clang" of metal as a door was shut behind me. I grabbed something and wiped my eyes. When I looked up, I saw that we were back in the safe room with the poster of Jimmy Gibbs Jr. on the wall.

"I can't believe they got Jimmy Gibbs too!" I said. I looked over to the safe room door and saw Jimmy Gibbs Clawing through the slots on the door.

"Let's give him a cremation." I said. I tossed a Molotov outside and engulfed Jimmy Gibbs and the approaching zombies in a large flame. When the flames died down, all the zombies were dead. Jimmy Gibbs wasn't there for some reason. I secretly hoped that he had run out. I finished cleaning off and headed down the hall. I ran across a crude bridge and came to an elevator. I pushed the call button as Amanda and Eric came off the bridge.

"Leave it," Eric said, "it'll be faster to take the stairs."

"Fine," I said. We started down the stairs and I got an idea.

"I've got an idea. You know them posters we been seein'? Get your picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs's stock car? That means it's HERE. We just need to appropriate it, and we got ourselves an escape vehicle. Now, remember, they don't fill up these cars at car shows, so we're gonna have to find ourselves some gas."

"You just want to drive the stock car," Eric said.

"Clearly, my stealth is not as great as it used to be," I said, "but let's face facts. We need an escape vehicle, there's a kick-ass car waiting for us, not much thinking to do."

We finally got to the bottom and spread out to find gas tank We searched through all the closets and store rooms all over the mall. We got a lot and we put them in a pile next to the car. Luckily, the car was in the middle of the place, so we found it easily. I was about to load the gas in, when I heard a gurgle from the side. I looked up to see a group of boomers walking toward us in a V-formation. The one in the front was wearing a biker jacket and sunglasses. I shot at the boomers, but for some reason, zombies would jump in front of the boomers. We kept getting backed up until we weren't by the car anymore.

Suddenly, the boomers just stopped. I shot the front boomer just as I noticed they were standing on the gas cans The shockwave from the exploding boomer also killed the other boomers following it. The downside was that when the boomer exploded, it also sent the gas cans flying. Some ended up on higher balconies, others flew across the room. I ran toward the car again when I saw a flash of green next to the door. I looked over to see a helicopter land by the door.

I was conflicted. Easy escape route, or Jimmy Gibbs Jr.

…

…

…

…

So...Much...Confliction.

"Let's just go!" Eric said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the helicopter.

We hopped into the helicopter and started to fly away.

"I guess I'll take what I can." I said as we flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As we were flying through the air, I decided to take the time to get to know our pilot.

"Hey, man I'm Keith, this is Amanda and Eric." I said, smiling at the pilot.

The pilot just looked ahead.

I thought he didn't hear me, so I said it again, and this time, for simplistics, I also asked for his name.

He didn't answer.

I was about to ask when Eric stopped me.

"Keith, shut up," he said, "Commander Josh is trying to concentrate!"

"Josh?" I asked, "How do you know that's his name?"

"Because I can read," Eric said, pointing to a plaque on the wall beside the pilot. It said, "Commander Josh."

"Must have missed that," I said, "well, Mr. Know-it-all, do you know where we're going then?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "A CEDA survivor base camp, duh."

"Did they announce that or something?" I asked.

Eric pointed at another plaque on the wall. This one was underneath Josh's name plaque. It said: "Transporting to local CEDA survivor base."

"Whoops," I said, "I was just testing you.

I saw Eric readying to respond when I heard Josh from the front, "Approaching destination," he said.

"Looks like we made it." I said.

Just as those words left my lips, a giant rock flew at us from the ground.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked down at the ground and was unhappy to see tanks throwing giant chunks of rock at us. One of them smashed into the tail of the helicopter and sent us spiraling down.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead," Amanda whined.

"Shut up, woman!" Eric yelled, "Help me out here!"

Eric ran over to the wall and began tugging at the inflatable raft.

"That's not gonna work," I said, and I ran over and tugged beside him. Amanda ran over and grabbed it too. It was still stuck, so I was about to freak, then Josh came over and helped. He easily pulled out two rafts and they inflated themselves.

"This isn't going to work." I said. The four of us got in between the two rafts like a sandwich.

The entire area seemed to go quiet, the last peaceful moments before the storm.

Then all hell broke loose.

It felt like I was being beaten from all sides. I figured the rafts were probably bouncing around the helicopter or something. A continuous wave of pain enveloped my whole body, the scream of metal crunching all around me. I was wide awake, begging to be knocked out. If I didn't die from this crash, I was going to lose it because of the horrifying sounds outside. The metal was joined by cries of fear from Amanda, and the shrieks of hunger from the undead.

I was almost out of it. I was running on adrenaline alone. The rafts parted enough for me to see one of the zombies that had been unfortunate enough to be our landing pad. It was completely crushed, muscle and tendons spread all over the place.

When we finally came to a stop, I said, "I can't believe that worked."

I couldn't hold myself up any more and passed out.

I woke up on a soft squishy pillow. I was glad it was over. I was going to get up, but as I made the gesture, a wave of pain shot through my body.

"Ouchy," I said. I fell back down onto my pillow. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a safe room. Clearly someone had gotten up before me and dragged me here. I noticed Eric sitting in a corner, dressing his wounds. The entire upper part of his head was wrapped in gauze.

"You don't look so good, Dude," I said.

"Speak for yourself," Eric said.

I finally got a good look at myself. My entire torso was covered in gauze; I could see my blood soaked T-shirt hanging on a chair beside me.

"Did something happen that I don't want to know about?" I asked.

"A piece of metal got in between the rafts and cut you up pretty badly." He said.

"Is your head injury something to worry about?" I asked.

"Na," he said, "it's not a concussion, so I'll live."

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"Josh is out getting supplies, and Amanda's beneath you." He said.

"I'm glad you think so too." I said, "She is beneath me, I can do better. Thanks, buddy."

"No," Eric said, "you are laying on her,"

I looked down and was horrified to find that my "squishy pillow" was actually Amanda's implants.

I suddenly got the strength to stand up.

I jumped up and began to shiver and jump around as to attempt to get that woman's presence off me.

Going back to all seriousness, I asked, "Do you happen to know where we are?"

Eric looked a little annoyed, and then said, "Have you ever heard of Whispering Oaks?"

"Hot Damn!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note:**

**WARNING! The following chapter may be thought of as a crossover. I figure since they don't interact, it is not a cross over, so don't get the wrong idea. Prepare yourself, and please enjoy.**

I was so excited about the chance to go to my childhood amusement park that I completely forgot about the giant gash in my torso. I jumped up and looked out the safe room window. There was nothing outside, no zombies or anything.

I looked over at Eric and saw that he was thinking hard about something.

We couldn't have that, now could we?

"Hey, Eric, you look a little too serious, you need to lighten up. I know what will cheer you up." I said, "I bet there are no lines for the tilt-a-whirl!"

"We don't have time for that." Eric said.

"There's the kill-joy I've come to know and love." I smiled.

Eric was about to respond, when I heard the safe door crash open. I readied myself, my gun pointed at the door, and in walked Josh, his arms full of Twinkies, and chips, and all sorts of junk food.

"I hope no one comes searching for Twinkies later," Josh said, "because I just cleaned them out."

"Really?" I said, "Are you sure you got all of them?"

"Well, I did leave one box left," he said, "though there was a precariously placed mop next to it, but I'm sure that won't come up later."

"So, now you're no longer all uptight?" I asked.

"Hey," Josh said, "hate the job, not the messenger."

"So it was your job?" I said, "fair enough,"

"This is some team, huh?" I said, "A tight-wad," I pointed to Eric, "a crazy bitch," I pointed to the sleeping Amanda, "a pilot," I pointed to Josh, "and to top it all off, a kick-ass dude," I pointed to myself."

"Save your jokes for later," Eric said, "Someone just turned on all the power."

I looked outside to see that Eric was right. The lights flashed on and loud music began to play.

"Looks like this trip just got a little bit harder." Josh said.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Someone must have had the same idea we had. Now we have to wait in lines."

"We didn't come here for rides, Keith," Eric said, "and now that the power is on, the zombies are going to be alerted."

"What are the chances of that?" I said.

Suddenly, the roar of a horde attack rang out.

"I'd say pretty good," Eric said.

"How inconvenient," Josh said, smiling, "looks like the freaks are coming to the circus."

I marveled at Josh, "You are so cool," I said.

"Why are we even running through this amusement park anyways?" Amanda asked, woken up by the park's reanimation.

Josh took a sniper rifle out and started to load it, "CEDA has a survivor load zone in the outdoor concert hall. My original job was to find and transfer survivors to the concert hall."

Outside, the flashing lights and loud sounds did quick work luring the horde in.

"Too easy," Josh said. He pointed hid rifle out of the safe room door and took out the nearest zombies. When he was done, the only thing blocking our path was zombie bodies strewn all over.

"Still cool," I said.

We made our way towards the ticket booth and entrance. As we ran through, I noted the stalls and games that lined the street.

I looked at Eric, "Maybe when this whole apocalypse is over we can play these later."

I was pleased to see Eric rolling his eyes.

We ran past a few more tents until we found a warehouse. We went though and came out to a wonderful site.

"Yeah! It's Kiddie Land!" I yelled.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked.

"I use humor to deal with stress," I responded simply.

"Fine," Eric said, "as long as putting up with you makes it where you don't go crazy and try to kill us all."

"No promises," I said.

I looked up and saw a Ferris wheel and said, "My buddy Ellis was trying to set the world record on staying on a Ferris wheel. He'd been up there for, like, two days or something, and he wanted some beer, but they weren't givin' him any. So he got this rope―and don't ask me where he got the rope from―"

"Moving on!" Eric shouted.

We ran straight through Kiddie Land, down an alley way, and climbed some stairs up to the roof.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Amanda asked.

"Of course," Josh said.

Amanda began to argue with Josh, so I walked to the ledge and looked over at the entire park. I saw the rocket ride in more activity than others.

Two people lowered the ride and sat in it, strapping their seatbelts

"That's probably not a good idea," I said, "I personally wouldn't want to be strapped down during a zombie apocalypse,"

As if on cue, the roar of the zombie horde sounded as the ride started. The ride shot in the air and as it started to lower, zombies began to surround it.

I was about to run toward the ride to help, but Eric stopped me.

"You wouldn't make it even if you could get to them," he said.

I was about to call Josh over, but I was interrupted by the honk of a horn. I looked at the entrance and a large black van flew into view and two people jumped out and started distracting some of the zombies. They ran out of view, so I just decided to wish 'em luck and continue on.

We turned the corner to find ourselves at the top of a giant slide.

"Thank God!" I yelled, "I get to have fun at the carnival."

"There are stairs," Eric said, walking toward the side.

"Shut up," I said, then I slid down the slide, shooting zombies as I went.

We ran forward till we got to a merry-go-round. The gate slid closed behind us.

"Turn on the alarm so we can be noted if zombies break through." Amanda said. She reached down and turned the key in the alarm mechanism. When the light flashed on, she threw the key over the fence.

"Idiot!" Eric said, "That won't stop zombies from climbing over! And now you've blocked our way back!"

"Smooth move, honey," I said.

"Shut up!" Amanda said, "Let's just get to the next safe house."

We ran past a picnic shelter and up some stairs. I was happy to see the bright red door as we got to the top. We ran inside and locked the door behind us.

"Yay!" Amanda yelled. We all responded with a glare.

**Author's note:**

**I know that the facts for zombie land and ****Left 4 dead don't have the same cause and same location, but whenever I think of carnivals and zombies I think of these two stories. I couldn't help it. Again, I figure it's not really a crossover, so I get to retain my status. I hope you enjoyed it. And I****'ll throw in a shameless plug: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note:**

**I was exploring the site, reading a few other fan fictions, when I came across disclaimers. I assume I need these, so before I continue, I say this:**

**I do not own left 4 dead or any of its characters.**

**I also do not own Zombie land, even if it was an awesome movie.**

**I also don't own Call of Duty: Black Ops, for there is also a reference here (keep looking, you'll find it.).**

**I'm such a sucker, giving into peer pressure.**

**Read on, you poor, poor reader(s).**

"So…" Amanda said, running her finger over my shoulder, "since this safe house is in the tunnel of love, does it give you any idea?"

"Hell, yeah!" I said.

Amanda looked at me expectantly, "Tell me all about it," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis drowned in the Tunnel of Love? You wouldn't think it could happen 'cause the water's so shallow, but that's how it gets you, man. _Overconfidence_. "

"Oh, god, look what you started!" Eric yelled.

I was pleased to see the look on Amada's face, I blew the wind out of her sails, so to speak, "No," she said, "I mean any _other _ideas?" She was trying really hard to keep the sexiness in her voice, but I knew she was mad.

"You're right," I said, playing along, "I did want to say something else."

"Yes" she said, coming close to my lips.

I leaned back slowly and said, "Ellis was with his lady at the time, and he was yellin' for her to save him, but she didn't want to get wet. But-""

"It's not working, Amanda, let's go on!" Eric said.

Amanda huffed and pulled away, I could see Josh in the back of the room holding back laughter.

Amanda stormed out the door, followed by Eric. I followed, but before we left the safe house, I fist-bumped Josh.

I paused, then said, "How much time do I have left to live, Eric?"

"Ask Josh," he said, "he did something to slow the time."

"I did better," Josh said, "I gave you the cure. You are also immune now."

This even stopped Eric. This was the first instance we ever heard of a cure. I mean, I was happy to have the cure, don't get me wrong, but There could have been a lot of grief saved with that. I was about to confront Josh, but Eric beat me to it.

"There was a cure this whole time?" he said, "Do you know how much grief could have been saved if you used it from the start?" Before Josh could respond, Eric tuned around, "I watched my whole family _die _because of this so called _green flu_! I watched them come back and try to eat me! My own girlfriend was the one who reassured me that I was immune! I lost everything, and you decide to show the cure, finally, by using it on this…this… bumpkin!"

"Now, I know you're hurting," I said, "but that's just offensive."

"Beside the point!" Eric said, then to Josh, "How long have you known about this cure?"

"Since the first cases," Josh said, "I used to be a field medic before a pilot, so I know of the medicines CEDA supplied the military with.

"They could have stopped this," Eric said, "CEDA knows more than it's letting on."

"Let's just head to the Evac station, and we'll ask them there." I said.

"Fine, whatever," Eric said, "but they have a lot to answer to."

Eric stormed forward, shooting every zombie he saw. We didn't even have to raise our guns. Clearly, Eric had been through a lot. Maybe trolling him wasn't the best idea.

By the time we got to the maintenance room, Eric had calmed down. I ran over to him, and nudged his shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked.

Eric just rolled his eyes and continued on. I knew this was going to be tough when I started, so I wasn't giving up so easily.

"C'mon, man, don't go all angsty on me! We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse; seclusion is not the best approach."

"Alright," he said. I was a bit surprised he gave in so easily, but I wasn't complaining.

"I was at my house when it happened." Eric said. "I had just turned off the T.V. after seeing another broadcast about the flu. I figured it was stupid, but with the advances in medicine we had, I was sure it would be over in no time. I sat down on the couch with my girlfriend, Jessica. After four years, I was finally about to propose. I got ready, pulling the ring out, when I heard someone beating on the door. Jessica, being the sweetheart that she was, said she would get it. I watched her leave to the next room, not knowing that I would never see her alive again. I waited, playing with the box in my hand, thinking of the look that she was going to make when she got back. Suddenly, there was a scream. I jumped up and ran to the door, where I found my mother. Her eyes were glazed over and she had blood all over her mouth. I looked down in horror to see Jessica lying on the ground; a giant bite had been taken out of her neck. I was shocked. My own mother had tried to _eat_ my girlfriend. Unfortunately, my mom wasn't done there, she lunged at me, trying to get me too, and I shoved her out the door. I slammed the door shut, and heard the beating continue. I carried Jessica to the back room and placed her on the back room. I saw some medical dramas, so I figured I should try to stop the bleeding. I scrambled around, trying to find a cloth or something. I held it on, but that wasn't enough. I needed gauze, but I couldn't stop putting pressure on her wound. That's when I heard my dad. I called to him and asked him to keep pressure. He nodded, figuring I would explain later. I ran to the next room when I heard my dad yell. I ran back, praying against the obvious. When I walked into the room, I was horrified to see that Jessica had come back and took a chunk out of my dad's neck. I was ashamed to say that that was when I finally realized that she was a zombie. I ran to my father's room and took out his twelve gauge and loaded it. When Jessica finally walked into the room, I brought the barrel up, took aim, and… I couldn't do it. I loved her, and I couldn't do anything to hurt her. Until she lunged at me. Fortunately, she missed my neck and fell on my hand. She began to chew my hand. I screamed in pain and used the shot gun to blast her head off. I finally found the gauze and wrapped it around my hand. I flipped on the T.V. and switched it to a news report on the flu. The reporter started talking about zombie-like creatures and he said that people could be immune to the virus. I had a limited time. Since I had been bitten, I had to wait to see if I was immune. The News caster also talked about an evac station on top of the hotel, so I headed there and met you."

"How did you know about the super zombies?" I asked.

"The news report also had clips of these special infected." He replied, he shuddered then said, "They were pretty gruesome," he regained his composure then said, "Once I escaped my house, I knew I had to survive. Not just for myself, but for Jessica too. She will live on with me forever."

"It's O.K. dude," I said, patting him on the back, "We'll help you and Jessica survive."

"Wanna hear my background story?" Amanda asked.

"Moving on!" I shouted, making her jump. Unfortunately, I said it too loud and I was answered with the cry of the horde.

"Shit" I said. We ran into the swan maintenance room and ran up the stairs. I took care of the zombies at the bottom of the stairs, and Josh watched the second floor door. Amanda and Eric stood in the middle covering both.

When the zombies were done coming, we headed through the second floor door. We ran to the end of the door and found a hole in the floor leading to another tunnel below.

"This place is depressing." Eric said.

"Indeed," I said, and I jumped down the whole. I landed with a loud _thud_ and got to my feet. To my surprise, I came face-to-face with a new zombie. Its body had mutated so that its upper body had become many times larger than its lower half. I kind of wondered how the thing could stand up without falling over. The thing roared and it snapped me out of my stupor in time to jump out of the way as the thing smashed where I was standing. I was starting to be glad I dodged, because the concrete where I used to stand was now basically obliterated.

"Get out of there!" Eric yelled.

I looked up at him in time to see him light a Molotov and toss it down the hole.

I ran away as the fire engulfed the monster, "How do we beat that!" I yelled.

"Run like hell!" Josh shouted, "You can't beat a tank by yourself!"

I turned as josh raised his rifle. I heard the sound of a rifle fire, that horrendous roar again, and the sound of the tank bounding away; it was probably crawling up the hole. Shit, and I thought I was starting to get used to this zombie apocalypse, but now they have a super powered zombie that won't die? Josh must have shot him in the head, so there's no way a normal zombie could survive that. I figured I should find cover until I found the others…_if_ I found the others.

I started down the path and I heard some rustling in front of me. I ran to catch up when I heard some talking. It sounded like someone said, "Aw, what a cute little bundle of C4!"

I looked around the corner to see a man in military apparel run out of the door. When I tried to follow, something flew in and stopped me.

I picked it up and examined it. It looked like a cymbal clapping monkey. It started clapping and I was displeased to hear the cry of the horde. I looked down at it, ready to shut it up, when I saw a fuse sparkling on the side. I didn't notice before, but the monkey had a large amount of explosives strapped to his back. And I mean _a lot_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said, and I tossed it out the door and to the side, and then ran for cover. I went to the previous room and jumped behind a crate.

I waited for a few seconds. The monkey was making noise longer than the pipe bomb. Finally, there was a large _KA-BOOM!_ I looked over the crate to see that the room was filled with smoke and dust and other floating debris. Next to the door was a giant hole in the wall. On the upside, it looked like it killed all of the zombies in the next area.

"Whoops," I said. I didn't necessarily mean to give the zombies another entrance.

The same voice came out and said, "Bloodsucking gutterslugs, you're goin' out Dempsey-style!"

I tried to run out and catch him, but he was already gone.

I was about to give chase when I heard the patter of feet behind me. I turned around quickly to see Josh, Eric, and Amanda run up. They were covered in blood stains and looked like hell.

So I told them, "You look like hell," I said, "What happened?

"I…Hate…Tanks…" Eric said.

Amanda shook off her fatigue and pointed to the hole in the wall, "Have a bunch of fun without us?" she asked.

"Just a little monkey business," I said.

I just laughed and laughed. The confused look on her face just made me laugh more, "I'll explain later," I said.

I looked up at the roller coaster in front of us, then said, "I ever tell you about the time me and Ellis snuck a paintball gun on a rollercoaster? I never heard'a anybody else doin' it, so I thought we might'a invented a sport, so Ellis called the patent office, but-"

Eric interrupted me, "There doesn't appear to be any zombies," he said quietly, "Let's try to keep it that way."

"Okay," I replied.

We ran to a roller coaster. I was about to turn on the ride when Eric stopped me. He silently pointed to the siren, showing how it would get loud if I did. Instead, we shimmied along the side and climbed over the cars. We silently went down the tracks, climbed up a slant, crossed a bridge, and came to the back door of a safe house.

I closed the door silently.

"HOT DAMN WE'RE GOOD!" Amanda yelled.

I heard the familiar roar again, but this time it was louder, sounding like there were more in this horde. Since we were in the safe house, I didn't much care that the area behind us was filling up with zombies.

**There we have it. My writers block stopped by oth****er fan fictions. The coolest one was The last survivor by** **DeathBlade131313****. That and ****The Mis****adventures of a curious Hunter ****by CrazyChibiSama****. They were so well written that I couldn't help but keep reading.**** Please review. Please. Please. I might even throw in Silent hill? I like that game too. Please review. You could bode against Silent hill, warning me not to take the game's name in vain. Whatever's your fancy! Again, I don't think it counts as a cross over. I just wanted to use Cymbal monkey, then I thought "Hey, why not add another game!" It also helped explain the hole in the wall**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note:**

**I chickened out and couldn't put in silent hill. Maybe next time, aye?**

**For those who wonder, I have not yet decided whether or not he will meet up with Ellis.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

I didn't waste any time, I went right into my story, "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis fell out the rollercoaster? Yeah, he didn't drop far, mind you, just onto the tracks, but the carnival people wouldn't stop the ride 'cause all the other people paid good money and Ellis snuck on for free, so he had to dodge for, like, 20 minutes or so-"

"That's enough of that," Eric said.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

We ran out the safe room, shooting zombies as we made our way to a picnic area. I was pleased when we came up to the bumper cars. I smiled then said, "I ever tell you about the time me and Ellis made a homemade bumper car ride with ridin' mowers in his backyard? Mower blade wounds over 90% of his body. I didn't run him over, either; he somehow managed to fall under his own."

"Not now!" Eric yelled.

I ran over to the strongman game, grabbed the mallet, and smashed down on the target.

I gritted my teeth as Mustachio the pistachio just laughed at me.

"All right, fine!" I yelled. I took out some adrenaline and injected it.

"Now's not the time!" Eric yelled.

"Too late!" I yelled as the hyperness of the adrenaline began to take effect.

With one great swing, I blasted the weight into the bell and a bright red light went off. A sign flashed on overhead that said, "New high score!"

Ha! I was so excited. The only way someone could break my high score was to hit to hard enough to actually break the machine itself.

My celebration was cut short by the sight of the flashing light. It hit me: This machine made a lot of noise when the high score was broken!

Oops.

I covered my ears as a loud siren rang out. I lowered my hands as the loud squeal ceased, just to hear the unwelcomed roar of the horde.

We backed up into a corner. Amanda and Josh shot zombies while Eric and I crouched in front with axes to take out the stragglers. When it was over, Eric did not look happy. He was about to express his displeasure, but before he could, I ran over to the bumper cars to avoid scrutiny.

I climbed up the ramp and headed through the back. I would have headed further, but something amazing caught my eye.

Wack-a-Stache

The most amazing game in the universe. Before the others ran out, I ran over to put a quarter in and start the game.

Eric was the first out the doorway.

"Oh…My…God…" he said, "Are you fucking serous?"

"Just one game!" I said. As the music started, I began whacking away at the many pistachios popping up. When I was finished, the sign said, "New high score! 41!"

I put in another quarter to start a game, but before I could start, a congratulatory ring went out, followed by the cry of the horde.

"I fucking hate you," Eric said.

We backed up into a tent and made the same formation as before. Unfortunately, a green goop splashed at our feet. I normally don't mind that kinda stuff. Except for the burny part.

I jumped out of the goo and yelled, "Aw, man! Spitter goo!"

Josh easily aimed up and shot the spitter on the roof. When we finally finished off the rest of the zombies, Eric stopped me before I could make a break for it.

"No more games." He said.

"Fine," I responded. Good ol' tightwad. We walked further till we came to a petting zoo.

"How much do you want to bet that all the animals are dead?" I said.

"That's horrible!" Amanda cringed.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "so…"

"40 bucks," she said.

Eric had had enough. He stormed off saying insults along the way. I was about to follow when Josh pointed out a poster.

"Hell yeah! It's the Midnight Riders! I got all their albums. Even their new stuff that ain't no good. Best light show in the business, though."

"I love fireworks!" Amanda said.

"I ever tell you about the time Ellis and I made fireworks?" I started, "Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but Ellis figured "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Heh, third-degree burns on 95 percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin."

Before I could say anymore, I was interrupted by Eric, who had already made it to the barns. We made our way to him. When we entered the barn, we were hit with the stench of death and decay. The fat that it was a small enclosed space didn't help much either. This place needed some Lysol, PRONTO. I looked over to the animal pen. All of the animals were dead, but there were only three corpses to count.

"Shit!" Amanda said, reaching in her pocket. She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and slapped them in my hand, defeated.

We ran out to the back and came to a dead end. I looked around and before the others could leave, I pushed three boxes into the form of a staircase leading to the roof. Grabbing four ladders, I ran to the top. I ran across the roof, placing ladders where it seemed most convenient. I ended up using three ladders. When I jumped down on the other side of the barn, I saw the ticket booth for the concert hall.

When Eric jumped down, he asked, "Why did you make a route that was so easy to follow?"

"Just in case more survivors come this way," I said.

"What idiots would come this way?" Eric asked.

"We did," I said.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Well-played," he said.

When we got to the ticket booth, we used the ladder to climb over the ledge on the side. I mean, it's not like we were going to "turn on the machine" and alert the horde, is it? We made our way down the long pathway until we came to the concert hall. I was so happy to see the two soldiers standing at attention in front of the walls on either side of the entrance. There was a large amount of "dead" zombies strewn all over the area. Clearly the was an evac center.

"Hello?" I said meekly, "Please don't shoot us."

The soldiers remained at attention.

I stuck my hand out in their line of sight. They still didn't react. So I stepped out.

They still didn't move.

"So, can we just go in?" I asked.

I still got the silent treatment.

"Hello?" I asked. I walked over and waved my hand in front of one's face.

Still nothing. Then I noticed that the two soldiers were being held up by metal sticking out of their backs and into the wall. They were dead.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said. We ran to the safe house and shut the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Amanda said.

**Author's note:**

**There you have it. Chapter nine. Please Read and Reveiw. Critisism or praise, either works. I may need some help with mixing in more horrer games if anyone could give me a suggestion? Please P.M it though, I don't want someone to read the comments prematurally and ruin the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note:**

**I appreciate D-ZombieDragon for the suggestion of games to use. I figured a way to add a game reference, so try to guess it. I also have another reference that was not suggested. Hopefully, though, it will be obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead. Valve does. Also do not own the game referenced in here. Capcom does.**

When the door was locked, Amanda looked at me, "What the hell was that about?" she said, "Why were you so scared?"

"They were dead." I said.

"No," Josh said, "no, it can't be.

He looked down and I walked over to him, "did you know them?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly and said, "They were my commanding officers." He said, "Although, they were more like parents to me."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to say "no," then he looked over at Eric and heaved a big sigh, "I never actually planned on joining CEDA," he said, "I was just waiting at home that fateful night. My parents had left on a vacation and left me home to housesit. (I didn't like to travel) I was 16 at the time; I heard a knock on the door. I opened it expecting to see my parents, but instead, I came face to face with Sanders and Jones. They told me that my parents were killed in a terrorist attack. I was shocked at first, but they talked me through it. I decided to join the field medics, going for the same job as my appointed guardians, but after a couple months of the outbreak, I was transferred over to flying survivor helicopters. I hadn't seen them since."

I wasn't too keen on making Josh so uncomfortable, so I kicked up another story, "I ever tell you about the time Ellis tried to deep-fry a turkey? Third-degree burns over 90 percent of his body." I flinched, remembering my past story, but to cover it up, I said, "His doctor called up, like, other doctors to look at him cause they'd never seen burns on top of existing burns?"

"Wanna hear my backstory?" Amanda interrupted, "It's really good."

"Moving on!" I yelled, making her jump.

Unfortunately, this got a reaction from further down in the Evac center. Since we were still in the safe house, I didn't see much to worry about.

"Hello?" I heard. I looked outside the bars as a girl of about 18 came to the door. She had purple hair. There were two green hair clips on some of her bangs; these were pushed to the side. She also had a white eye patch over the left eye.

"Oh, shit! It's a survivor!" I yelled.

She gave me a sleepy smile and said, "Well, hello to you too!" Her face was covered in streaks of dried blood and mud. I stepped forward to unlock the door and Josh stopped me.

"Wait," he said, and then to her, "have you been bitten?"

She gave us another sleepy smile, then said, "Yes, but I'm immune."

"Good enough for me!" I said. I reached over and opened the door. I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a long black dress with a white collar and a red bow on the front.

"My name is Chihiro," She said.

I nodded, "Keith, Amanda, Josh, and Eric," I said, pointing to each, "Pleasure to meet you."

I was glad to finally be somewhere safe, but I was stopped by the large amount of zombie bodies strewn throughout the floor. "What happened?" I said, "I thought this place was supposed to be safe!"

"It is!" Chihiro said quickly, adding quietly, "…now."

"Is there even anyone left?" I asked.

"Only me," she paused, "and… Crazy Dave."

"Wha-?" I started.

"A man came in who was infected," she said, "he just didn't know. Dave decided to take a nap right before the outbreak in here happened. He woke up to a zombie chewing on his hand."

"Oh," Amanda said, cringing.

"Yeah, Chihiro continued, "he's been held up in the bathroom ever since. The others who survived left for another Evac center, while I stayed behind to help new survivors who come in. She led the way down the hall until we came to a kitchen. I was more than a little disappointed that the zombie bodies didn't just stop at the safe room. There were many lined up along the walls.

"In the kitchen, you can eat before you go!" Chihiro said, smiling.

She pointed to a table that used to have a feast on it. I looked at the table, holding back the bile threatening to come out. The food looked completely rancid. There was maggots and mold all over the food. There was no way it was edible.

"Amanda gave an ugly look, "What the f-."

"Thank you," I interrupted, "we appreciate it, but we ate before we got here!" I gave her a smile.

"Alright," she returned my smile and walked away.

As we walked on, Amanda ran up behind me, "What was that?" she hissed.

"I think she went bonkers because of the outbreak." I said, "try not to say anything stupid."

Amanda just pouted and walked on.

We came to the bathroom next. The bodies over here were more concentrated around the door, as if they were shot as they tried to beat down the door. This thought was backed up by the bloody handprints on the door.

"Dave?" Chihiro said, "You still in there?"

"Who's there?" Dave yelled back.

"It's Chihiro," she said, "I have some new survivors here, did you want to come out and meet them?"

"Not until I know that they aren't infected!" he yelled back. Then I recognized his voice.

"Dave?" I said, "It's me, Keith!"

"Keith?" he said, "no way!" I heard the door unlock, then a pause, "wait," he said, he locked the door again, the rest of the time, he just chanted, "Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry."

"Sorry, she said, "he's been that way ever since the outbreak."

I sighed. Dave would be missed.

Chihiro led us further until we came to a concert hall. There were supplies all over. Molotoves, pipebombs, and med-kits were spread through the room. I reached down to grab a pipe bomb and stuff it in my pocket, and I saw a camera on the ground with a press badge next to it.

I picked it up and read "Frank West." Whoever this guy was, I hoped he made it out.

Chihiro didn't seem to even notice the camera. Continuing to the far side of the concert hall, she led us to a train box car. When we got in, she started to close the door, but Josh stopped her.

"What was with those soldiers in front of the door?" he asked.

She just looked up at him with a big smile then said, "I needed scarecrows to keep the zombies away!"

With that, she closed the door and sent the train on its way. I looked back to see her pull a truck into the gap to block the concert hall from the train.

Josh looked down, "They deserved better than that," he said sadly.

**Author's note:  
>I had my brother read this and critique, and apparently, Crazy Dave is from plants versus zombies. I just meant to have him be Ellis's friend, but I guess that works. Who would win in a battle, Crazy Dave or Whitaker? Reveiw to answer, that way I can take credit for reviews.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's note:**

**I made another reference here, but I'm not sure if you will recognize it. It didn't really fit in with the story, so I had to make it sound like a metaphor. Of course, D-ZombieDragon has a better chance of guessing because she sent me the suggestion. Thank you again. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead. I also don't own thriller.**

Amanda walked over to console Josh while Eric and I searched the box car for more supplies. We moved a couple boxes till we came across some med kits. We each got one except for Josh, the official medic, who got two. I was about to walk to the front of the car, but I was stopped by a terrifying roar.

I looked out the door to see a tank running up next to us. I shouted expletives, preparing for an attack, but it never came. I was happy to see the tank was slowly falling behind. I waited for it to fall significantly behind, and then cheered.

The tank responded with an angry roar. It picked up a fragment of ground, and flung it at us. The ground flew straight over us and I heaved a sigh of relief. I watched it fly in front of the train, creating a blockade.

I closed the door and turned to the group, "Damn," I said, "Tanks are smarted than I thought." Then to the group, "You guys might want to hold on,"

We each grabbed a grove of the train and awaited the imminent crash. I sat in so much anticipation that I actually hoped the collision would come sooner. Suddenly, I was thrown forward with so much force that it felt like my arm was going to pop off. I grit my teeth as the all too familiar sound of screaming metal reached my ears. The supplies around us started sliding around, causing some confusion.

When the train stopped thrashing, I waited for the smoke to clear, then I said, "Everyone a'ight? "

There was some coughing and sputtering, but each person eventually listed off. I was about to confirm, but I was I was interrupted by the sharp pain that shot through my right arm. I recoiled and Josh ran over to check on me.

"Well," he said after a while, "it looks like it was popped out of its socket."

"Tell me, doc!" I said, "Will I ever be able to play the piano again?"

"This is no time for jokes!" Josh said, he paused, "and no, not until you get it fixed."

"Darn it!" I said, "It looks like the wall to the emblem of success is closing because I can't play Moonlight Sonata."

"What are you talking about?" Eric said.

""Can you fix it?" I asked Josh, ignoring Eric's question.

"Let me try to lock it back in place," Josh said.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Probably," He responded.

It did.

I held back expletives as Josh wiggled my arm. It was like a thousand needles were piercing my arm.

Josh pulled away, looking disappointed, "No good," he said, "it's badly damaged. We need a medic."

"I thought you were a medic!" Amanda said.

"For a couple months!" he responded back, "When I took medical training, the higher-ups had no intention of letting me be a medic, so my studies were pretty shallow."

"It's not Josh's fault," I said, "I'll just make a sling form the gauze and we'll travel like that." I smiled, "After all, I can still fire a pistol!"

"Let's go then!" Amanda said, gesturing toward the door.

I chuckled nervously. I was talking big because we had bigger things to worry about, but in truth, the sling didn't stop the pain, which frankly, hurt like a bitch. I guess I would just have to suffer until qualifications were met.

We jumped out of the car and looked at our surroundings. Apparently, we crashed next to a gas station surrounded by a fence. I looked up to read a sign that said "No CEDA, No Military, STAY OUT!" Clearly, this was a self-protected town.

"Maybe they're mud men," I said, "They live around here, you know."

"Sure they do," Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon," I said, waving with my good arm.

Before we could get too far, we were stopped by the sound of a gun clicking. I looked to the gas station and saw a young man step out. He wore a white t-shirt and khakis. He also had a pot on his head, but I could only guess why. Although the pot made him look silly, he made up for it with the very real shotgun in his hand.

He held it up and said, "Stop! No zombies allowed!"

"We aren't zombies!" Amanda said, offended.

"Prove it!" he said.

I glared at Amanda, then turned around and raised my hands in surrender, "We come in peace!" I said, smiling, "if you still don't believe that we're not zombies, I could dance for you."

"All right," he said, "let's see."

This answer caught me off guard. I originally meant my suggestion as a smart-ass response. He looked completely serious. It looked like I had to do it to avoid getting shot.

I looked down in shame, then I began a mixture of doing a river dance and flopping like a dying fish. As I "danced" I heard Amanda stifle a giggle behind me, "If this works, I owe you a coke," she said.

I threw in a few body rolls and high kicks for measure. When I finished, the guy gave me a look of astonishment. I thought I might have done the wrong thing, so I started to apologize, but I was stopped by his slow applause.

"Very impressive," he said.

I was stunned. "You bought that?" I said.

"Sure!," he said, "Zombies don't dance like that!"

"How exactly do they dance?" I asked.

"Like this," he said. He proceeded to do the thriller.

"Great," I said, under my breath, "another crazy."

We started walking further, but the guy stopped us again, "Wait!" he said, "The military guy stays out!"

I had to think fast, "He's not a military guy," I said, "He's just disguised as a military man so he can scare away the zombies!"

Josh gave me a look. It was still a sore subject.

"Do you think that would work?" he asked.

"It worked for the last girl we met," I said.

"Fine," he said, "go on in."

We walked further until we came to a rundown village. With the houses all empty, I didn't see why there was a guard outside. That is, until we got to the riverside.

There was a large group of people gathered around a pedestal with a square arch. The crazy thing was that there was a man hanging from it. His limbs were spread out, each chained to the arch. A fifth chain was wrapped around his neck. He looked like he was asleep.

We tried to get closer, but we were stopped by a strange old man. He wore a colorful Aztec robe and a tall cap. His beard was well-gelled and molded to a point.

"Hello!" he said, "I assume that Puck already made sure of your immunity? That is why we have him guarding the gate. "

"Yes," I said, trying to push back the memory.

"Excellent!" he said, "My name is Roshi! I am the chief here. Would you like to join us for the perfect moment?"

"Sure, what's that?" I said innocently.

He let out a thundering laugh then said, "The perfect moment is right before someone changes."

"Changes?" I asked, "You guys like to peep?"

He gave another thundering laugh then said, "No, the change from human to infected!"

"This guy was especially rewarding to get," he said, "his crazy brother kept trying to fight us off as we tried to "collect" him."

Amanda gasped again, but before she could say anything I put my arm in front of her, "Boy, I bet that was inconvenient."

Suddenly, the guy on the pedestal woke up and started thrashing around. He let out an inhuman roar and he began to mutate. His skin turned a pale grey and his right arm grew to a giant bulge. Somehow, his outfit morphed into a pair of overalls. Amanda gasped in horror as the man finished changing into a charger.

It looked as if the charger was observing the surroundings, then it started thrashing even more. It was able to shake its left foot free before someone from the crowd fired a shotgun and killed the restrained infected. Its body went limp, the chains keeping it in place.

"We were just about to bring out the next one," Roshi said, "Did you want to join us?"

I shuddered then said, "No thanks, we're just passing through. Do you think you could point us out to the nearest doctor?"

"Sure!" Roshi responded, "Head across the lift and you can get to a plantation house. There is your doctor."

"Thank you," I said. We headed past the creepy altar and got into a lift. I reached to press the button, but I was stopped by headlights that appeared near the gas station. Suddenly, a car crashed through the fence. A figure jumped out and ran toward Roshi.

"Where is my brother?" the man said.

"He has already changed," Roshi said, pointing to the charger.

The man got to his knees and began crying. I wanted to come out and comfort him, but before I could even move, the man pulled his handgun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

I averted my eyes at the last moment, but I knew what happened when I heard the crescendo. Amanda latched on me and started crying. I didn't push her off though. I just let her let it out.

I turned to Roshi, "Are you going to be okay with that broken fence?" I asked.

"We'll get it fixed in no time," he smiled.

I knew he was crazy, but after the death of two men right in front of him, the fact that he could smiling just didn't seem right. I still didn't say anything, though.

"Alright," I said. I pushed the button on the lift and we started across the river. Unfortunately, the lift made a lot of noise. I watched in horror as vast amounts of zombies poured in through the broken fence. The air was filled with a mixture of screams, moans, and gunfire.

When the lift stopped on the other side, I didn't look back, for fear of what I might see. We ran across a few wooden planks, through some swamp, and up a hill. I was surprised to see where the safe house door led.

""Oh no," Eric said, "Please tell me we aren't going into a sewage pipe!"

"Quit whining and get yo ass in the safe house!" I said.

Josh ended up having to drag him into the pipe.

"Gross," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note:**

**I was reviewing this chapter after the first time I wrote it, and I realized something.**

**I totally hate my writing style.**

**But I love keeping track of the stories I make up, so I guess you might have to suffer more.**

**Anyways, I still don't own anything, so don't sue.**

"You know, I bet that the mud men are further down in the swamp." I said.

"No way," Josh said, "I can't believe we're turning to mud men for protection."

"Is now the best time?" Eric interrupted, "I personally want to get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

When we stepped out, there was mud all over the place. I stifled a laugh when Amanda made a face. Before she could make a comment, I took off and headed outward. Unfortunately, it was more difficult than I thought it would be. The mud would cling to my shoes and refuse to let go. We kept our slow moving until we came to a boat on the mud.

"Why is there a boat here?" Amanda asked.

"Why do you even wonder?" I responded.

"Look," Josh said, "It's guiding where we need to go!"

The nose of the boat was pointing towards a clearing hidden by the trees. We trudged further in mud until we got to a large field. I had to stop to catch my breath. I rested my hand on my knee as I waited for the others to show up. As I scanned the area, something caught my eye. I looked up to see an airplane flying overhead.

"Hey guys, look!" I said, waving them over.

Josh smiled, "More survivors!" he said.

"Plane and simple," I said.

Eric narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond, he looked up quickly. I followed his line of vision and stared in horror as the plane's nose tipped downwards and it started spiraling towards us. We ran out of the way as the ground was destroyed by the impact.

"Way to go!" Eric said, "Your pun killed a plane!"

"Ha ha," I said dryly.

"We don't have time for this!" Josh said.

"He's right," Amanda said.

"Fine," I said. It was strange to be corrected by Amanda, "Before we leave," I said, "can we at least check for survivors?"

"We can't," Josh said, "We have to get your arm fixed as soon as possible, as to avoid any permanent damage."

"Fine," I said.

We made our way further down along the path, the foliage increasing with each step. As we walked, there was a repeated appearance of burned house corpses strewn all over. I was starting to get creeped out more than usual, when finally, we found a house still intact. We ran inside and split up to search for supplies. I didn't find any in the front of the pantry, but before I could search any further, a familiar smell reached me.

"Anyone smell something burning?" I asked.

Eric sniffed the air, "You're right," he said.

As if to confirm his statement, a dark plume of smoke roamed in from the hallway. I followed it to find the kitchen engulfed in flame.

Suddenly, a glass cylinder crashed through the window and splashed this horrible smelling liquid on me. I made a move to wipe it off, but I was stopped by the cry of the horde.

"Oh no," I said as zombies began jumping through the window. As they made their way toward me, they would barely brush the growing fire and just burst into flames. It didn't make much sense, but why complain, especially when the zombies ran around and died instead of eating me.

I ran out of the house with the zombies following. Even though I had a head start, the zombies were slowly closing the gap between us. Josh, Amanda, and Eric ran after me, picking off some of the zombies behind me, but the zombies paid no mind to them and just kept chasing me.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" I yelled.

"You've got boomer puke on you!" Eric yelled back, "It attracts the zombies!"

"Puke?" I said, disgusted, "That's just gross."

I jumped in a nearby mud hole and rolled around. I looked up and saw the zombies turn around and run towards Eric and the others. The zombies were easier targets now that Eric and them weren't running, and they were taken out in no time.

We ran further down, killing the zombies we could, until we got to another clearing. We rested again and looked up for anymore survivors. This time a fighter plane flew over us. I tried to get their attention, but they kept flying. When they got over a certain point, they dropped several parachuted items. I couldn't tell what they were, but I was going to find out.

We started toward the landing area, but when we got to a certain point, Josh stopped us and signed for us to be quiet. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Josh looked really serious, so I complied. When he finally looked back at us, he nodded his head then pointed. I looked in the direction he pointed and saw a soldier parachute into a clearing. I made a move to get his attention, but Josh stopped me.

"What's the deal" I asked.

Josh responded by putting a finger to his lips. When the soldier walked away, Josh said, "That's not a rescue soldier."

"What?" I asked.

"CEDA has sent in these soldiers to kill everything." Josh said, "There's a really good chance that if they see us, they will shoot first and ask questions never."

"How the hell's that work?" Eric said, "I thought CEDA was supposed to be saving us!"

"I don't know," Josh said, "These guys were supposed to be let out when all of the survivors were saved."

"Crud," I said.

Suddenly there was a crash in the trees above us and I looked up to see a soldier whose parachute got stuck in the trees.

"Need help?" I yelled up at him.

He gave me a fearful look, "Shit, an infected already!" he said. He grabbed his gun and frantically began firing at us.

I jumped behind a tree, yelling, "We're not infected!"

"Carriers!" he yelled back.

"Let us just help you down," I said.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, hysteria rising in his voice.

"Let's go!" Eric said.

"But…" I began to protest, but Eric pulled me away.

As we walked, the soldier's words kept replaying in my mind, so I decided to ask Josh about it, "He said something about carriers." I started, "What did he mean exactly?"

Josh sighed, "There two types of infected," he began, "There is the one that we have been fighting. Then, there are carriers. Carriers are those who are infected with the virus, but they show no signs of it. It does however affect non-infected when in contact."

"Yikes," I said, "so no one is immune?"

"Not exactly," he sighed, "Because CEDA made a cure, they made it also causes immunity, so it is possible to be immune, but we haven't found subjects who are immune before injection of the cure."

"So how do we stop zombies from getting into an evac center?" I asked.

"CEDA is supposed to be injecting the cure in every survivor that shows up." Josh said.

"Yeah, cause that worked SO well at the last Evac centers we were in," Eric said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"It's true," Josh said, "I don't know what's happening."

"Has everyone gotten the cure?" I asked.

"Yup," Josh said, "we should probably move on now, though."

We walked further on until we came across a small house. Just as I got next to it, I heard what sounded like an angry cow, and I turned to see a charger bounding toward me. Before it could crash into me, I felt a force from the side as Josh pushed me out of the way.

I landed directly on my arm. I bit my lip as I slowly got up, trying not to increase the pain. My arm screamed as I finally got steady.

I was glad to see that Amanda and Eric gunned the charger down before it could do any real damage to Josh. All it did was smash him through the wall, so he just pushed the charger corpse off of him and dusted himself off.

Eric made a move toward the house, but I shot him a look. I had had enough with tiny houses. When we walked all the way around, my suspicions were confirmed by the giant gaping hole in the other side. As we walked up the nearby hill, the rain began pouring.

I didn't want a dislocated shoulder AND a cold, so I quickly made my way down the road. I went a ways before Josh put a hand up and stopped me. I was about to ask why when I was stopped by the bullet that whizzed past my foot.

"That was a warning shot," he said.

Suddenly, a young man popped his head over the blockade, "Sorry," he said, "I had to make sure you weren't running away from something."

"We are not!" I said, raising my hand.

He looked down at my arm, gasping, "Oh, injured!" he said, "Head around the side and we'll help you out!"

We complied.

After we passed the blockade, I was pleased to see the bright red door. We ran into the small room and Eric locked the safe house door behind us.

"Boo-yah!" I yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's note:**

**SPOOOOKY! The 13****th**** chapter! OoooOooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead.**

We gathered our supplies and walked out the door, only to be stopped by the young man from the blockade. He wore an overdone survival ensemble consisting of a full camo outfit and war paint covering his face and hands.

"Glad you're not infected!" he said, "We can help you with injuries. We have the supplies to treat every injury." He paused, "Well, that's not necessarily true. We can't fix Small Pox or the Ebola Virus." He tapped his chin, contemplating, "and we can't fix dislocated arms."

I frowned. Somehow, I knew that was going to happen. Before the young man could continue, Eric stopped him and motioned for us to follow him out through the small area. The space was boxed out by the four houses on each side. Besides the area with the blockade, there didn't really seem to be a place leading out.

When the man finally got his bearings together, he ran after us, saying, "Hey! I bet that you guys have one of those don't you?"

"Right on the money," Eric rolled his eyes, "Nothing gets past you."

"Well," he said, "the least I can do is give you a tour of our little town before you leave for Dr. Ryan's."

"At the plantation?" I asked.

"Yup," he responded.

Not wanting to offend him, I gave him a big smile then said, "We would love a tour!"

He returned my smile, then he noticed Josh and narrowed his eye, "The grunt can't come!" he said, the disdain in his voice apparent.

"He's no grunt," I said quickly, "He's just dressed like that to scare the zombies away!"

He eyed us a little longer, as though he didn't believe my stupid story, then he straightened up and stuck his hand out, "Th' name's Roger, he said.

I shook his hand and smiled, "Keith," I said.

Before Amanda could introduce herself too, Eric stopped her, "No time," he said.

Amanda stuck out her bottom lip and slinked to the back of the group.

Roger led us through the house on the right and led us onto a porch where we over looked another larger circle of houses that gave the feeling of a cul-de-sac.

We walked further down the dirt path until we came across a makeshift animal pen, the animals inside getting restless.

"Whoa!" I said, Livestock survived?"

"Yup," Roger said proudly, "They were sent here after the evacuation point in Whispering Oaks was destroyed."

"Hey!" Amanda said, "That means I won the bet!"

Eric looked shocked, "Really!" he said, shaking his head.

"Really," she smiled, turning to me, she said, "You owe me 40 bucks!"

I sighed and took the two twenty dollar bills and slapped them into her hand.

"Ha!" she said.

"Oh, darn," I said, holding back a laugh, "looks like you got me."

Roger just stared, confused.

"Don't ask," Eric said.

Roger shrugged. Taking Eric's advice, he continued on with the tour. We followed him more until we came to a trailer parked next to a pile of fire wood. We trudged with great effort through the mud, until I couldn't take it anymore, but knowing that I couldn't complain, I decided to let the others share in discomfort.

I raised my head then started talking, "Man, all this mud reminds me of my friend Ellis. Yeah, he was goin' to build a shack once, to live in and all, and I know most people here, they build houses and they become shacks, but Ellis, he was about jumpin' right to the shack stage. But he had no wood. So he got some mud and was makin' what we were all thinkin' was gonna be these adobe bricks, you know, like when them people out West made bricks and shit? Well, he had mud and..."

I looked around, pleased to see Eric and Amanda grinding their teeth in annoyance. I figured that this was a good place to stop, but I was met with Roger looking at me intently, "Then what happened?" he said.

_That's no fun, _I thought, but because I couldn't tell him that, I had to think fast, "Sorry," I said, "I can't tell the rest here, the zombies might get ideas."

"You mean idea-ds!" Roger said.

I had to resist the urge to face palm, "Can we just keep going?" I said, angrily, but to recover, "my arm hurts a bunch."

"Oh right!" Roger said. He led us further until we came to the largest of the houses. He was about to take a step into the house when a siren went off.

"Shit!" he swore, quickly looking toward the blaring noise, "there's an emergency at the gate. You guys need to go through this house and down the path until you come across a ranger shack. Go through that and you will come to the town where you'll find Dr. Ryan"

"You know, we can help too." I said.

"Not with that arm," Roger said, "now hurry!"

"But…" I started.

"Don't be stupid!" Eric said, "I think the people of this village are very capable! They had to be to be able to survive this long!"

"Fine" I said.

We followed Roger's instructions, and as he said, we saw the ranger shack. We ran inside and closed the door.

"I hope they make it," I said.

**Author's note:**

**Oh gee! I wonder if it's a good idea to have a blaring siren in an area filled with noise responsive zombies. *horde roar* Uh-oh, poor Roger, he was one of the good crazies. **

**There we have it! The accursed chapter 13. I was actually thinking of skipping straight to chapter 14, but I decided against it.**

**I was not necessarily proud of that idead pun, but I accidentally hit the "D" key when I hit the "S", and I thought it was funny, so I put it in. **

**Also, in case it wasn't too clear, when Amanda demanded her money, she actually should have asked for 80 dollars, because all she got was the money she had already given Keith, so she ended up getting no net gain. I didn't think it was too obvious, so I wanted to clarify. ANYWAYS! Another chapter bites the dust. Please review. I do enjoy comments from readers.**** Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's note: Three words: Writer's block sucks.**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead**

We exited out of the safe house and made our way through a mini-forest. Along the way, the mud all over the place still made me think of a swamp, so I began:

"I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis got rolled by a gator in a swamp? Man, he didn't agonize it or nothin', we were just tryin' to grab two so we could piss 'em off and get 'em into a fight. Well, anyway, the third time Ellis went under, I realized something was wrong, so I-"

"Pretty soon, your arm's not gonna be the only thing that's hurt," Eric grumbled.

"I get it," I said, raising my hands to try to turn his rage away.

I was silent until we finally came to what looked like a small village. There was little in the setup besides the two rows of houses lining the road, the barn, and the large house at the end of the way.

I stepped out next to the houses and was met with a smiling man in a white coat. He waved then said, " Hi! You guys more survivors?"

I stepped up to him, "Hi! I'm Keith. I was traveling with my friends when I got injured, so I was hoping there might be a doctor in the area."

The man smiled, "That would be me," he said, "My name is Dr. Ryan, but you can call me Ray," he said. He put his hand out for me to shake, but he saw my arm in a sling. Gasping at his blunder, he said, "Sorry about that,"

"No problem," I said. I used my other hand to take his hand in an awkward 'wrist shake.' It was a peacemaking attempt, but I fear I just made the situation weird.

Before I could do anything worse, Josh interrupted, "After you fix Keith, do you think we could get directions out of this swamp?"

Ray looked at him, glad for a subject change, but before responding, he gave him a look, "Do you think it's a good idea for you to be coming here? These guys don't exactly 'welcome' military folk. I had to use a facade to even get into this place."

"We've been saying he's a scarecrow for the zombies," I said.

Ray laughed, "I guess that works," he said. He led us further through the village until we came to the large house. There was a girl with a sniper rifle sitting up on the roof surveying the area.

"Hey Nat!" he yelled up at her. She waved and flashed a flirtatious smile at me. That's right, I still had it. When we got into the house, there was a group of five people in a circle in the middle of the floor. When we entered, they gave each of us a weary look until they got to Josh.

I felt bad about the sneers they sent, but there was nothing I could do to ease the distaste in my teammate. Ray led me to the back room and got out some medical supplies, "So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Josh said dislocated shoulder," I said, "I tried to make a sling to help it set, but he said it was damaged so I needed to see a professional."

Ray nodded and gently pulled the sling off. He worked so carefully that it only hurt a lot instead if a shitload. I expressed my appreciation, but he continued to look my arm over.

"It looks fine to me," he said, "Apparently, he knew more than he thought. He fixed the dislocation, and since you had it in a sling, it's healing nicely. I can give you a real medical sling, but you shouldn't put much pressure on your arm for a couple days."

"Damn, and I thought I could finally kill zombies the right way," I said playfully, then back to previous suggestions, I asked, "So is there any way to get out of here safely?"

"There's a man named Virgil going around to help transport survivors," he said, "I'll call him up and you can catch a ride from him."

"What about you?" I asked.

He sighed, "As much as I want to, I need to stay and help the injured here."

Before I could respond, I heard a shout from upstairs. Ray shot up and looked at the door, "That was Natalie!" he said, "We're under attack!" I followed him out the door and we came out to the sound of gunfire.

Each person was standing at a window with a gun pointed toward the oncoming horde. Gunfire echoed through the empty house, but it still didn't block out the inhuman squeaks of the oncoming undead.

"Shit," Ray said, looking out a window," there's too many to fight off while in here."

"Run to the plantation!" Nat shouted from the roof, "I'll hold them off as best as I can!"

"But dear-,"

"No!" Nat interrupted, "Go! I'll come after I'm done!"

Before Ray could protest further, a hand shot out as someone led him away and out the door. I followed behind, throwing a glance up at Nat before running further down the road. I watched in horror as she was overwhelmed, but before I could go back to help, I was pushed forward by the panicking group of people.

We made it further, but before very long, there seemed to be zombies running at us from the road ahead. We took a sharp turn to the side and headed toward what looked like a plantation house. I could hear the sound of shouts behind us as we ran through the door and slammed it closed, grabbing furniture for a makeshift barricade.

There was a shout from outside telling us that we forgot someone. I ran upstairs and ran to the window and out on the scaffolding. I kicked the fire escape ladder, causing it to fall down to him. He didn't waste time waiting for it to hit the ground before jumping on it and climbing up. The zombies were closing in, and he looked like he wouldn't make it, so I tried to reach down to him.

He looked back and realized he wouldn't make it. He looked up at me, determination in his eyes, "My name's Ted," he said, before a zombie grabbed him and ripped out his throat.

I looked away in horror as the zombies all gathered around the dead man. Luckily, they seemed to forget about us and after they were 'done' they wondered off to do whatever it is that zombies do.

I looked down at Ted's body and held back the bile that threatened to come up. He was completely mutilated under the influence from the zombies. I thought about him telling his name. I would not forget him.

I headed back down to the main area of the house and found Ray. We broke from the group and he led me toward a fence on the far side. He reached down and picked up the receiver and spoke into it.

"Hello, Virgil?" he said.

"Ray? It's about time that you found more survivors." Virgil responded on the radio, "I just got done helping the last ones, so I'm open for more."

All right," Ray said, "He should be here in a couple of minutes, so let's get ready."

When we got back to the building, I couldn't help but throw a glance at the toys strewn all over the lawn as if the kids had been snatched up before knowing what happened. As we came back, we were met with a woman who looked upset.

"What happened?" Ray asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She began to cry and leaned into his chest, "Daniel, Ted, and Chad were killed in the struggle." She said between sobs.

"Is anyone else injured?" he asked her.

"Thankfully, no," she said, "Lloyd and I are fine, but I was hoping you might be able to convince Virgil to let us go too." She said.

"All right," Ray said.

"Come with us since there's no one left here," I said.

Ray seemed to think about it for a while, but eventually, he gave a defeated, "Fine."

"Woo hoo!" I cheered. I ran in to tell the others about the good news, but I was stopped by an unwanted noise. I ran to the room with the ladder to be met with the feared sight of an approaching tank. Before I could pull up the ladder, the tank threw a rock at me so I had to jump out of the way, hissing in pain as I landed on my arm. As I looked over the scaffolding, I was horrored to see the tank start up the ladder. I turned around quickly and screamed to the others, "Tank! Run! Run! Run!"

I hit the bottom of the stairs and heard a crash as the tank smashed through the floor and fell down to us. Luckily, everyone had taken my advice and they were halfway to the gate. When I ran past it, Ray quickly shut the door and locked it.

I waited for the tank to smash it down, but after a few minutes, I figured that it must have lost us, so we headed down to the dock, where a boat pulled up to meet us. An elderly man stepped out to meet us. He was wearing overalls over a green shirt, fishing boots and a red cap. He waved to greet us as we stepped onto the boat.

"Th' name's Virgil," he said, "I'm hopefully here to help you guys to safety."

We exchanged greetings, then went to our designated places as Virgil started the boat up. As we drifted away, I couldn't help but think back to Ted. The poor guy will not be forgotten.

"Boy that was close," Amanda said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note: For this segment, I decided to instigate what my brother likes to refer to as a "Karma charger"**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

The boat was silent a while grieving over those who were lost, but eventually, the morning was cut short by Ray who went around checking for injuries. After he finished, they gather around in a circle to introduce themselves. After a few minutes, the man was introduced as Lloyd and the woman as Catharine. After introductions were swapped, there was a few sighs before everyone settled into the sleeping bags provided by Virgil.

I only got what seemed like a few hours of sleep before I was shaken awake by a frantic Amanda. I quickly got up, but I was met with unhappy looks from the others. Before I could ask why, they shifted to Amanda.

"Why did you wake him up?" Eric asked.

Amanda looked bashful, rubbing her toe into the ground, "I figured we needed all the help we could get."

"What's up?" I asked.

Eric sighed, "We're almost out of gas, so we have to stop at a gas station to get more." He glared at Amanda, "We were going to let you rest, because we knew you wouldn't agree to quietly waiting."

"Hell yeah, I won't!" I yelled.

Eric rolled his eyes and threw me a pistol, "You, Ray, and Amanda stay in the middle and handle holding medical supplies. Lloyd and Cat will bring up the rear while Josh and I take the front. Any questions?"

I raised my good arm, "Can I trade partners?" I asked.

Eric rolled his eyes, "No," he said, earning a snicker as he turned around.

Virgil spoke as we stepped out and onto the deck, "I'll throw the anchor off shore. Signal me when you're done."

I waved as he pulled off to the side. When he was out of sight, I turned to Eric and smiled, "This should be easy, right? The gas is right there."

Eric rolled his eyes again, "Knowing our luck…"

"Don't be such a pansy," I laughed and ran into the Burger tank ahead. I made my way through to the front, but the laughter died in my throat as I surveyed the destroyed gas station. The windows were completely broken, the bodies of dispatched infected strewn all over.

Eric didn't even wait until he entered, "I bet there's no gas, right?" he said.

"No big deal," I said, "We just have to make our way to the next gas station." I walked forward, but my smile faded at the flashing sign in front of the abandoned station, "Next gas 2 miles? What the hell!" I shouted.

Eric let out an exasperated sigh and pushed me forward, careful to avoid my injured shoulder, "Let's go! We need to hurry so we can get out!"

I couldn't help but smile at Eric's outburst, but I still complied. After a couple of minutes of silent traveling, I finally noticed that we seemed to see fewer zombies than usual. Except for the occasional zombie straggler, there wasn't really anything to worry about.

Just as I was about to go mad from boredom, I saw a new way to piss Eric off.

"Hey look!" I yelled, running forward, "A playground!" I ran up to the monkey bars and pretended to hang from them. I know that it would seem difficult to do, seeing as I had an arm in a sling, but it wasn't a problem since my feet reached the ground.

"God, really?" Eric said, earning a smile. He didn't even stop, instead, he just continued past the house and out on the road.

"Fine," I said. I held back laughter as I let go of the bar headed after him and took my position next to Amanda.

I was going to try to calm him down, but I was interrupted by Lloyd, "Shit, shit, shit!" he yelled.

I whipped around to see what was wrong, but I was interrupted by the sudden impact. It felt like I got hit by a wall, but after the initial shock, it didn't throw me back, instead, I felt an increased pressure on my midsection as if a clamp was put down. I was sent further until I hit a wall. I wanted to just lay there, but before I could, I was picked up and smashed against the floor, knocking the sense out of me. I felt myself being raised, but before I could be dropped again, there was a loud crescendo and the charger dropped me.

I cursed as I stood up slowly and popped my back. This apocalypse was REALLY starting to piss me off. I let out a slow groan and moved to join the group. I avoided eye contact with Eric as Ray looked me over. We walked up some stairs into a white house to find a quiet room.

As Ray worked, he said, "You know, you were pretty lucky, if Eric hadn't killed it when he did, you probably would have had more damage. The only problem now is that most of our medical supplies are on the boat, so we can't afford an attack like that again."

"Yeah," I said, wincing, "It's not like an ambulance is just going to crash next to this house and drop out supplies."

Ray chuckled, but before he could respond, we heard the sound of screeching tires and a large crescendo and Amanda popped her head in the room, "Hey guys!" she said, "an ambulance just crashed next to the house and drop out supplies."

I looked shocked at Ray, "It's not like a bag of a million dollars is going to fall from the sky!" I said.

Nothing happened and I sighed. Amanda gave me a funny look and moved out of the room. We followed, picking up the leftover supplies as we made our way out. The ambulance had plenty of stuff to pick up, but we left some, in case of future survivors.

We made our way down the way until we found a tree house next to a garage sale. I noted it silently, but before I could make a comment meant specifically to piss Eric off, I heard a charger cry in the distance. I paled and stayed quiet until the charger was killed.

When we finally climbed up the stairs to the next safe house, I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the door closed. Eric seemed to notice this and smirked.

"Wuss," he said, closing the door.

**Author's note: Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I was very tired when I reviewed this. If I missed anything, please feel free to point it out, and I'll fix it later. ANYWAYS! Peace out, later then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. Before I continue, I regret to inform you that the author of this story has changed at the moment. He's… Kinda in a coma, and he told me that he wanted me to continue this story if he couldn't, so unfortunately, you are stuck with me. I have a different writing style than him and I'm not nearly as funny, but I know how he wanted this story to go, so I will do my best to not mess it up. Also, I am a slow writer, so updates will not be as fast as I would like. However, I tend to write chapters in groups of two, so instead of the usual 1,000 words per chapter, you might get stuck with 2,000 words. Meh, we'll see. In the meantime, I will be hoping he'll wake up soon. **

**K, bye!**

I looked around the room, noting everyone's worried looks.

"What's up?" I asked.

Eric sighed, "We're in a safe house," he said simply.

I waited for an explanation, but since he didn't seem apt to give me one, I smiled, "I know what'll cheer you up!"

He paled and I continued, "I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis drove his car off a cliff, broke both his legs? It's not a funny "ha-ha" story so much as a make-you-think story. For instance: windshields look pretty durable, right? Not the case, according to Ellis. Son of a bitch flew right through that sucker!"

"Gah!" he interrupted me, "Is there no end?"

"No time!" Josh said, "The sooner we get some gas, the sooner we can hightail it out of here!"

I couldn't help but let out a snicker as we moved out the door. It was soon swept away as with each step, a strong sense of dread persistently clung to me.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, shooting a look at Eric.

He nodded and put a finger to his lips. I looked at him questioningly, but I was stopped by the sound of sobs in the distance. I slowly crept around the corner, but the returned sight did not ease my discomfort. There had to be at least twenty witches walking around in the area in front of us.

"Shit, Eric, have you ever seen so many witches?" I hissed at him.

He shot me a look that probably would have made paint peel.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

We slowly moved as far to the right as we could before creeping ever so carefully past the scary white chicks. It seemed like an eternity before we made it to what looked like a trailer sunken in the mud. I opened the door and creeped in, followed by the others. I thought we could rest from the over bearing sun, but it was hope for naught seeing as the top of the trailer seemed to have been ripped off.

Even so, the stress from sneaking from witches and the fatigue from sneaking through mud really took its toll on the group. Top it off with the growing heat from the sun and you get one tired survivor group. I fell on my butt panting, followed by Amanda and Lloyd.

Eric gave me a dry smile, "Can't handle the heat?" he asked. I could tell he was hiding his own fatigue, but I decide to give him his satisfaction.

I sneered at him, "I've got WAY more energy in one finger than you do in one toe!"

Eric looked at me, confused. I knew I said the phrase wrong, but he seemed to still be thinking it over. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, I turned to the table and sighed.

"While you guys rest, I'm gonna read." I said.

Eric shot me an annoyed look, "What would you read?"

I smiled, "There's some nice papers her that might better explain our situation!"

He rolled his eyes and looked away, "Whatever," he said.

I smiled. Taking it as his approval and scanned the papers for interesting information. I read the paper with a huge grin on my face, but as I got further down, the smile shrunk to a pensive look, then to a frown.

"What's up?" Amanda asked shooting me a questioning look.

"I know why there are so many witches and why there aren't many zombies!" I said, holding up the papers.

Before they could respond, I turned it back around and started reading.

_January 5_

_The tests are going well. The experimental Red Flu should be up and running in a matter of days. Pretty soon, we'll be able to test it on the many prisoners that have "escaped" from jail. With luck, we'll be able to make the ultimate Bioweapon!_

_January 21_

_It failed! The virus was a total failure! It was designed to destroy the body's cells one by one, creating a slow and painful death. It was going to be perfect for interrogation. Unfortunately, the virus had a bad outcome and just killed the man outright at the beginning and caused him to deteriorate after death. As an added downside, the virus also had a reaction to the reaction to the cellulite in the women and caused them to turn into these horrible creatures. Carlos labeled them 'Witches.' Every scientist that has gone up to check on them have comeback wounded, dead, or worse._

_February 5_

_We've lost too many scientists trying to study those 'witches.' Trevor decided that today we were going to capture all the zombies and see if the red virus works on them. I doubt it, though._

_February 7_

_We finally did it. All of the zombies are safely in the cage. I have no idea how we managed to do it. We must have lost half of our number doing it. Now the only problem is making sure they are secure. Trevor put Flint in charge of both infected's cages, but he was always weak willed so who knows how long he'll last._

_February 10_

_I have just been informed that Flint let all of the infected women out of their cage. When asked why, Flint just snarled at me. When I tried to snap him out of it, he bit me! The fucking bastard bit me! I think this means that I've been infected to. If anyone finds this, please save my family! They are-_

The rest was covered in combined stains of blood and mud water. I finished reading and looked up at the rest of the group to see their reactions. They stayed silent until Ray finally spoke up.

"I guess that explains a lot," he said.

His statement seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor, but Eric spoke first, "You mean those assholes were _manufacturing_ witches?"

"Kinda silly, huh?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Eric nearly exploded, "Silly?" he yelled, "I got a few other choice words to describe it!"

Before I could say anymore, he went off on a rant of obscenities that would make a sailor blush. I didn't interrupt as we made our way up to the destroyed building. He seemed to finally become calm as we descended down the elevator and towards the gas station.

"It's this way!" he said, "It's across the corn field!"

I raised an eyebrow, "It's sugar cane, Eric."

"Whatever, farmer brown," he waved it off.

I sighed and moved to follow, but I was stopped when I looked up into the barrel of a gun.

"Hi!," I smiled and waved.

The world seemed to slow down. I stared into the barrel with that stupid grin on my face and waited for the offending party to respond

After what seemed like an eternity, the barrel lowered and I was met with a similar grin of a man in military garb. He lifted his hand and returned my wave.

"Hey! How's it going! Welcome to the gas station!" He flashed me with a bigger smile.

Not wanting to be out-smiled, I flashed an even bigger grin. Just as I felt like my face was about to fall off, Eric saved me.

"Explain!" he said, jumping between us, "I kinda prefer seeing what's going on over seeing who would win in a smile-off!"

His grin fell and he looked at Eric, "I already told you that you were at the gas station."

Eric tried to respond again, but he was stopped when a panting Amanda decided to jump through the sugar cane.

"I'm here!" She yelled, earning a glare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. I totally had this chapter completely planned out before I wrote it, the problem was, I needed to find the right words to get my point across without sounding stupid. Let's see how it goes…**

"If you do not comply, you be shot on the spot," The man, Ken, addressed us along with other survivors. I would have objected, but the glare he shot across the crowd stopped any resistance I could muster up. He had just finished "stressing" that it would be in our best interest to only take what we needed.

"Take what you need, leave some for the rest of us." was written in big letters on the wall of the small room that we currently occupied.

Ken gestured to the writing again and repeated himself, writing underneath it as he spoke, "If you're caught taking more than you can, you will be shot on the spot; no questions asked." He paused, so I thought he was done, but he proved me wrong by writing "This gas is for everyone."

I looked back at our group to see how they were taking it, and they all looked as nervous as I felt. All except for Lloyd, who looked royally pissed. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't too sure what to think of him yet, so I just asked, "Is something wrong?"

Lloyd glared at me, but his hostility melted away as he seemed to notice my concern, eventually, though, he sighed and said, "It just really pisses me off that this is all their fault and now they're trying to "fix" it by treating us like children," he curl his lips and continued, "Not only do they take our gas, but they treat us like children and _write it down _as if we don't have the mentality to follow instructions!"

I had to thank whatever deity out there that Ken hadn't heard Lloyd's rant, but I did not interrupt and let the poor guy get his anger out. As Lloyd raged quietly, Ken went through the instructions and warning a third time. When he finally finished, he turned to his colleagues and they brought the gas cans in and put them under the section of the wall that had the writing on it. I felt Lloyd tense up beside me, but that was all he did before getting in line with the others as the military men stepped out of the room to wait for them to finish. As we walked to the gas, we each grabbed elastic bands wear the gas cans like backpacks. Because we were the last in the line, it took a while, but I was all but jumping to get out when I strapped the gas can to my back.

What stopped me was Lloyd's expression as his eyes scanned over the wall. I notice it stop on the latest message left by Ken: "This gas is for everyone."

Before I could stop him, Lloyd grabbed a marker from off the floor and began writing underneath it, "So's the infection, I take what I want."

I frowned at this, but Lloyd held up his hand and signaled for me to watch the door. I reluctantly moved to do so, but I still couldn't help but watch him curiously as he took off his shirt and slipped the gas can on backwards so that it was strapped to his chest. When he made sure it was secure, he pulled his shirt back on quietly. Because his shirt was baggy, the gas can was not noticeable. Seeing this, I held back my protest as he slipped a second gas can on his back. When he made sure his second can was secure, he gave me a nod of confirmation and we stood to be frisked by the guards. I was surprised that Lloyd didn't get caught. I was thrown into a panic when Lloyd's frisker smirked, but besides that, there was no other sign.

As we left out the door to the gas station, we were met with a very disgruntled Eric. He had his hands on his hips and he was tapping his foot impatiently, all the while shooting me with a very intimidating glare. I gave him a sheepish smile and pushed Lloyd forward to use as a shield if necessary. Eric saw what I was doing, so he huffed and turned back toward the elevator. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was pretty sure I wasn't his favorite person in the world right now. I held back a grin as we stepped through the field, stopping on the concrete step. I was about to step into the elevator, but I was stopped my Lloyd.

""You guys go ahead," he said, "I want to speak with Ray and Cat for a second."

I shrugged, "Don't be too long," I said. We got on the lift and as we started up, I saw an officer step out of the sugar cane and start talking to Lloyd. With closer inspection, I noticed that it was the same guy who frisked him. When we reached the top, I reached over to send the elevator back down, but as the device lowered, there was a large crescendo and I watched in horror as Lloyd fell forward. I was going to get the elevator so I could go down and help, but I was stopped by the glare that Ray sent me.

I sighed and turned around. There was no arguing with the good doctor, after all. Amanda gave me aa pleading look, but I shook my head at her. As much as I hated the idea, it looks like Lloyd knew he had gotten caught. That was why he sent us on without them. He must have stayed with the others because he must have had last words for them. Poor guy.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. We silently mourned the loss of Lloyd. Hopefully, we would run into them again later. And if not, then, I silently wished them good luck as Virgil pulled up and we stepped on the boat.

"Everybody on?" Virgil called from the front.

"Yup," I said sadly.

Virgil didn't seem to notice my sad tone and called back, "Alrighty then, Next stop: The safe zone!"

I decided to wait a little to break the news to Virgil about the others. I did my best to hide the disappointment in my voice, "It's almost over," I said.

**A.N. Last note before I finish. As much as I hate to throw a wrench in the works, I also don't know of any more zombie related stuff that I haven't already helped him put in the story, so I probably won't be able to put references in there. I know… you must be so disappointed. No, please, be strong. No tears.**

**ANYWHO, ****I guess it will take a while to totally research the parish. I know ****w****hat I'm supposed to put, but I need to get the layout down****, who knows how long that will take. In the meantime,**** Please Read**** and**** R****eview.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. Heh… He's up. I didn't realize I was going to publish so few chapters, or else I just wouldn't have mentioned it. I actually wrote this chapter and the next ahead of time, so on chapter 20 it should be him typing it up again. **

Virgil dropped us off at what looked to be a pier leading to an equally questionable small city. To our surprise, we were met by a group of military men welcomed us. Before I could even greet them, one of them stopped me and pointed to my gun.

"What?" I asked.

"No weapons in the safe zone."

We reluctantly gave him our guns, but Josh was able to keep his because of his military status.

We followed up the slanted walkway until we came to a short road. The area was mostly blocked off due to the roadblocks that lined the street, so we were limited on or path.

The path led to a road, but there seemed to be something going on ahead. I ran ahead to ask one of the people on the outside of the group.

"What happened?" I asked.

The guy turned around and gave me a surprised look, "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Survivors," I said slowly. I too was caught off guard by his hostile attitude to say more.

"Oh," he said, and his demeanor changed completely, "Welcome to our city," he said, flashing a smile.

"Thanks," I said slowly again, "but what happened?"

The man scowled again, "Some idiot wasn't watching and he caused a crash up ahead."

"Yikes," I said, "Is he okay?"

The man just waved my concern off, "It's fine," he said, "c'mon and I can show you this great café ahead."

I looked back at the others and saw equally confused gazes that met my own. I shrugged and followed after the guy. As we approached the crash, it was worse than I thought. It completely blocked the path.

"So how do we cross?" I asked the guy.

Instead of answering, he opened an apartment nearby and he led us in and through the backdoor. As we continued down, he led us into what looked like a small café. It was actually really cozy. It was a small shop with five round tables spread out with an old-fashioned jukebox off to the side. To celebrate, I decided to get my first mocha of freedom.

After offering to get anything for the others, I went up to the counter and placed my order, as she prepared my coffee, I ran over to the jukebox and pulled out a quarter.

Eric looked at me incredulously, "Are you kidding me?" he sighed.

"C'mon Eric," Josh said, "Live a little!"

I enjoyed his look of annoyance that only deepened when he heard the song I played.

"Oh aren't you playing the irony?" he sneered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

All I could do was laugh as Re: Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton played on the aged music player.**  
><strong>

I was going to shoot out an equally annoying and clever comment just as the chorus started, but I was stopped by a crash. We ran out of the shop and watched in horror as a zombie sauntered out of the car crash. The guy who was showing us around squealed and made to run away.

"Easy," Josh said as he aimed his gun at the zombie's head, but before he could pull the trigger, more zombies seemed to be coming from the crash.

I shot him a look, but before I could voice my confusion, he explained.

"Shit," he swore, "That must have been a survivor transport vehicle, but not everyone was 'clean,'" he spit out the last word as if it was poison.

I subconsciously reached for my gun, but my hand came up empty, "Shit!" I said. I turned toward the café and sprinted, but I was stopped when Eric grabbed my collar.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" he shouted.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "I want my coffee."

Eric's response was to smack me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said. I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I smiled.

We ran around the café until we were stopped by another roadblock. I stifled a chuckle as Eric let loose a few obscenities. We made a quick turn into a nearby alley and we found ourselves behind the café. Further down, there was a kitchen that led to another café kitchen.

When we ran into the next room, there were some more people sitting there calmly sipping coffee. Because they were obviously oblivious to the situation, I decided to handle the situation in the calmest manner possible.

"OH MY GOD, ZOMBIES GOT IN AND THEY'RE HEADED THIS WAY!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

The people reacted immediately. They started screaming and running away. A few even knocked over the tables they were sitting at. Eric looked at the situation I caused and looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. Before I could say anything, he smacked me in the back of the head again.

"Ow!" I yelled.

We ran out the café and saw military members leading the people into a nearby safe house. As we entered the house, the officers set up a wire fence next to the door and headed into the house.

"What a crappy safe zone," I said as the door was closed.

**review… Reveiw… REVIEW!**

**You know you want to. (heh, My favorite part was when he gently broke it to them that they weren't safe anymore.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry to say that I am abandoning this story**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SYCHE! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

I listened to the military dudes for a while as they went on about protocol, and evacuation, and being prepared, blah blah blah. So you could have guessed, it did not hold my interest, so I quickly made my way over to the front of the safe room to see what Josh and Amanda were doing.

It appeared that they had responded to a message on the wall. I read it and couldn't help but smile. On the top of the wall, written in big letters, someone put "I hate zombies."

Josh snickered and grabbed a pen and wrote, "Really?! Way to break away from the pack."

Amanda smiled and wrote, "Lol, what a moron." She paused and seemed to have a thought before she put, "I love zombies. I want to take zombies out on a date."

I snickered and looked over to Eric who also had a pen at the ready. I was surprised that he was actually joining in, but once I read what he wrote, my smile grew.

There, on the bottom, was written, "Will someone please hide the pens?"

I chuckled and grabbed a pen to add my own saucy comment, but I was stopped by one of the military men, who took that time to start moving everyone out.

"One at a time!" he yelled, "If you attempt to get ahead, you will be shot on the spot!"

I noticed that Josh was taken aside by one of the officers and he was given a gun to be sent to assist. Lucky bastard. I felt naked without my beloved MG.

They led us out into a giant clearing where we walked up some stairs and through a park and under an awning into a giant open space. When they stopped us, one of the military men began to run through the line with what looked to be a hand held scanner.

He ran it over me and it turned green. He smiled and waved me toward a small trailer farther back. When I got to the entrance, another militant stopped me.

"When you get to the other side, follow the line through the gauntlet until you get to the other area. If you try to go through the door without being cleared by the watch tower, the alarm will blare. Please quickly make your way out."

I looked back in time to see the scanner turn red after going over someone and before anyone could react, the man with the scanner pulled out a handgun and shot the person in the head.

I frowned. If they found people who weren't immune, why didn't they just give out the cure? It seemed a bit extreme to be killing people for not being immune. I would have confronted them, but I didn't want them to turn their guns on me.

When I left the trailer, I was happy to see that the other two also made it through, and they seemed to be getting a bit iffy, so I decided to help the mood.

"Lighten up, guys!" I whispered to them, "I know! Do you know what "suck the heads" means? 'Cause I came down here with Ellis once, and he didn't know, and? I mean, it ain't nothin' bad. It's about eatin'?"

Before I could say more, one of the military men wave me down and shouted, "Quiet!

I shrugged and turned around and headed toward the trailer. After a few more scans, I finally found my way into a clearing. I looked to the side and I was surprised to see busses pulling up alongside the building, and frantic survivors were being issued out.

We were lead further down the hallway until we entered a small room under the bridge. The small red door closed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hot damn!" I yelled, only to be reprimanded by another soldier.

**I'm not even going to ask anymore…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A.N. Since the last trip between the safe zones was so short, I decided to add this one right after… Especially after it took so long to update this story.**

**Disclainer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

The others still seemed a little down trodden as we walked past the house, so I spoke up, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time me and Ellis filled up water balloons with our own-"

"Oh god no!" Amanda shouted, "Please don't finish that sentence!"

"What!?" I shouted back, getting the attention from the rest of the group, "I was going to say cherry cola! What the hell? That stuff is sticky and better for pranking! What did you think I meant?"

Amanda blushed and looked down. I thought she was going to leave it at that, but she surprised me, "Whipped cream," she said.

I took up a thinking pose, "Naw. It's an interesting proposition, but the majority of it would be air, so it would be more difficult to pop."

Suddenly, another one of the survivors shouted at me, "Hey! How can you be joking at a time like this? We were just told that the safe zone was breached! We could all be killed and you're talking about pranking?"

Another man spoke up, "Wait a minute! You're the guy who actually told us that the area was breached!" he narrowed his eyes, "We haven't seen a single zombie since then! How do we know this isn't one of your pranks?"

I was aghast, "Why would I joke about something so serious?"

The man was not moved, "I'm starting to think that this is all just a big joke!"

His action made the others huff in agreement, and the soldiers stopped too.

"No!" I shouted, wide eyed, "They did get in! We have to leave to safety!"

"Oh, please!" one of the survivors said, "I'm staying here to wait! I don't like the idea of moving so much!"

I frowned, "Can I at least have my gun back?"

A soldier huffed, "Sorry, not allowed."

Josh stepped out of the crowd, "I'll escort you," he said, then turned back to the other survivors, "Is there anyone else who wishes to join us?"

Unsurprisingly, Eric and Amanda stepped out and we all turned to leave, but we were stopped by one of the soldiers, "Josh, are you sure about this?"

He nodded and we left.

We walked a few ways down the street until Josh led us to a manhole cover. Eric looked livid and Amanda looked reluctant, "I'm not sure about going through the sewers again. Maybe it's not too late to go back?"

Suddenly we heard cries and gunfire from further back.

"Nope! Too late!" I said, "Let's hurry!

We ran down into the sewer and crawled up on the other side to a lot full of cars. I looked over all of them and paled. The only ones without alarms on were the vans. I could see the flashing lights. I motioned toward the others and we slowly crept through the maze of cars until I stepped on a can and fell over, landing on a white car.

The alarm began blaring, and the shock caused me to fly backwards and I landed on another white car and activate that alarm. I moved to try and sneak away, but that damn can got in the way again and I accidentally kicked it into another white car. It bounced off and landed on each white car until it ended with every white car blaring.

At first, I was wondering why it only hit white cars, but the appearance of zombies crawling over fences reminded me that I didn't care. We ran as fast as we could, trying to get up the ladder nd we made our way across the bridge. I nearly broke down in tears when I saw the helicopter waiting for us at the end of the bridge.

My tear ducts were not given respite by the fact that the soldiers on the copter were leaning out and gunning down the massive horde that was chasing us. We all made our way into the helicopter and I kissed the floor of the copter before gagging and spitting out the window.

It looked like we were finally safe. Once the copter took off, I began crying dramatically and doing the shuffle.

Eric rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the relief he felt behind his indifference, "Dork." He said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. There is a chance I will mess up the name of the helicopter, so if I do, my apologies.**

**Chapter 21**

It had been a couple days since we had been picked up by the rescue plane, and I had taken that time to get to know our rescuer. The man flying our plane was a very interesting fellow. From what he said, he had been completely screwed over by CEDA, so instead of staying at the base, he had volunteered to go out and look for survivors.

He did this out of spite, because the higher-ups of CEDA had already given up on the city. He told me that if the CEDA had their way, the whole town would get nuked. Thank goodness for over world politics. While he had decided to stay away from the base, that was not to be said about the other three of the group. Currently, the plane was empty sans the two of them because Amanda, Josh, and Eric had run toward the safe zone as soon as they touched down.

When the pilot had offered to let them stay to help heard in survivors, I volunteered so that they would have more help. I waved goodbye to the others and the plane took off. That was how we found ourselves where we are, hovering over the bridge that led to the safe zone.

"See anything?" the pilot asked me.

I scratched my head and looked out the window, "Not necessarily," I paused when I saw motion on the bridge, "Wait! There looks to be a group of four running down the bridge!" I paused, but paled when I saw the stragglers behind them, "Oh shit, it looks like they tripped the alarms on the car, and they have a few hordes chasing them," I turned to the pilot, "Can you touch down and gun down the zombies like you did for my group?"

The man nodded, "Hold on, it'll be rough since we'll be landing so quickly!"

He steered the plane toward the bridge, but flash from the side made him pull up and we lurched to a stop. The flash ended up being a rocket launched from the side by another helicopter. The rocket made contact with the bridge and sent the whole thing up in a massive explosion.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" I yelled, but a pointed look from the pilot made me retract my statement, "I mean, Oh no! What will we do about the survivors?"

The pilot nodded, "Unfortunately, they seemed to have jumped down into the cemetery, so we have no way of tracking where they went," he turned to the microphone and shouted, "What the hell, Anderson!"

A man answered back to them, "That bridge was covered in infected! There was no way I was going to just let them walk over to our safe zone!"

I frowned, "Well, shit, that can't be good."

Pilot nodded, "Anderson! You just cut off the way for future survivors! Are you insane?"

There was some maniacal giggling from the other side, "Maybe a little," he said.

"Well, double shit," I frowned, "Now we have a crazy with a rocket launcher."

Anderson giggled again, "Don't worry about me! I won't be any trouble!"

The pilot radioed someone to take care of the psycho and turned to me, "Did you happen to see where the survivors went?

I shook my head and he frowned, "Well, it looks like we need to search for them."

I nodded and he turned back to the front.

After a few more hours of searching, the pilot got sick of finding nothing, so he radioed around, looking to see if someone else had found word on any survivors, after some radio mumbo jumbo, finally, my attention was grabbed at the radio's transmission. The man sounded frantic.

"That's coming from the bridge!"

There was a garbled conversation, and the transmission was sent to us, "Recue 7, are you equipped to carry?"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, but from what I've gathered, that means that we were about to find more survivors. I happily ran up to the cockpit and jumped in the copilot seat as the plane took off.

We touched down at the end of the bridge, and there seemed to be a ruckus coming our way. There was four people followed by oodles and oodles of zombies. I turned to the pilot and shouted, "Get ready to take off as soon as they are in! We won't be able to handle that many zombies!

The pilot nodded and I used the speaker to shout for them to get to the chopper.

I heard the back slam shut and I signaled for the pilot to take off.

"Man! That as close!" I shouted.

**A/N: Uh oh! It looks like there are a few more survivors. I wonder who they'll be?**

…

**I lied, I know who they are. I'm just glad that this chapter was longer than the others. Okay! The next chapter should show some of my originality! So sit back, and b****eware.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. It's coming close to the end, folks. I'd like to say it's been fun, but really, I've just been flying by the seat of my pants, so it's more like it's been stressful… Ah well, on to the next!**

**Chapter 22**

I was about to open the door to the survivors, but I was stopped by the conversation that was going on. I leaned in close just as a voice spoke. It was a man.

"Well, folks, it looks like we finally made it."

Another spoke, this one sounded more cynical, "Yeah, well, fighting zombies throughout the city is an interesting pastime. We had to find some way to fill our time."

Next a woman spoke, "Oh, stop that, Nick, just be glad we made it out. After all this drama, I'd like to think we're all a little stronger; a little more knowledgeable."

Finally the last one spoke and his voice made my eyes go wide, "You bet we sure learned more! Speaking of which, did I ever tell you about the time that my buddy Keith tried to jump a ramp to clear a giant gorge? The sun of a bitch misjudged the length and drove right off that sucker. He was in the hospital for weeks! I mean, the doctors even talked to us about making him some sort of membership card for the gift shop. Since he came in so often, they figured that he could at least save while he was there.

The man, Nick spoke up again, "Ellis, is this the same doctors that treated his burns from the deep-fry , and his razor blades from the bumper cars?"

The woman piped up, "And when he got tear gassed, and when he got hit by roller coasters,"

The last man sounded like he was holding back laughter, "And when he wrestled the gator, and when he broke his legs, and when he got bombed?"

Ellis piped up, "Yup! Even when he got stabbed by that ghost."

Nick sighed, "I thought you said it was a hobo."

As they spoke, I listened to the stories they listed and compared it to my own repertoire. It all sounded like the score was even until Ellis said that last one. Dammit! How could I have forgotten to tell the ghost/hobo story! I had lost our contest. I smacked my head on the wall in frustration. Unfortunately, it was heard from the other room.

"Who's there!" I heard.

I sighed and bowed my head as I walked in, "It looks like you have defeated me, Ellis, I forgot about the hobo story."

Ellis's face lit up when he saw me, "Keith! You're not dead!"

I smiled, "Last time I checked, I wasn't."

Ellis just jumped around a little more until my words finally registered, "Wait! You just said I won!"

Keith nodded, "Yup, I forgot to say that you were stabbed by a hobo."

Ellis started dancing around in victory and I shook my head with good humor, "You may have won this contest, but just watch out for the next one."

The first man who talked came up to me. It was the large man that I saw in the hotel, "So let me get this straight," he said, "You're Keith."

I nodded, "Nice to meet cha."

The man nodded and took my out stretched hand, "You can call me Coach," he said, but he shook his head, "Anyway, back to the subject on hand. Are you saying that the stories that Ellis told were all lies and that they were just part of a contest between the two of you?"

I nodded.

"So we just listened to Ellis go on about stories that weren't even true?"

Nick looked up at that and turned to Ellis with a snarl, "What the hell! You fucking wasted our time with stories that weren't even true!"

Ellis chuckled nervously, "It was just a joke, Nick. Lighten up."

Nick seethed, "I'll show you lighten up!"

Ellis yelped before jumping up and running away, followed by a steaming Nick. Thank goodness that the plane was big enough to do that.

I smiled at the antics and turned back to Coach, "You gotta admit that they were pretty entertaining. I mean, imagine someone actually doing that kinda stuff."

Coach chuckled good-naturedly, "I guess so. I suppose it was a good way to keep our group sane."

My grin turned more mischievous, "If it makes you feel better, I also told the stories to my group, and I could tell that they were a little more than annoyed," I paused, "In fact, there was one guy, Eric, who kinda reminds me of Nick. He seemed to be allergic to my stories or something.

Coach chuckled, "As you can see, Nick also seemed to have an adverse reaction, so I can see the similarities."

I nodded, "That's awesome! We should totally get our group together when we get to the safe zone! Just you wait.

Because you took charge and introduced yourself, I would imagine that you would see yourself as the leader. My pal Josh is pretty good at taking charge. You guys would probably get along great."

The woman came up next, "Hi, I'm Rochelle. Please tell me you have a girl in your group! Besides that Zoey girl, we haven't seen any other living women, so I was starting to think I was the last one alive."

I shuffled in my spot, "Well, there's Amanda, but I'm not sure how well you'll get along."

Rochelle threw her hands up in exasperation, "Thank God!" she was about to say something else, but there was a crash from where Nick was chasing after Ellis, "Boys!" she yelled, "Settle down!" she turned to me and apologized before hurrying after them.

I chuckled again and turned back to Coach, "It looks like your little group of survivors has its own quirks too."

Coach sighed, "You have no idea." He said. Then he seemed to notice my arm and said, "Have a little trouble getting to the safe zone?"

I smiled back, "I was in a train wreck and a helicopter crash."

Coach frowned in concern, "If that's true and you survived with a lone broken arm, then maybe Ellis stories of your resilience aren't so far-fetched."

I chuckled bitterly, "Just don't tell Ellis about the crashes, he might take it as a challenge."

Coach laughed, "I can do that."

I was about to join in with my own comment, but I was stopped by the sound of blaring alarms and the voice of the pilot came on the intercom, "Attention survivors! Please fasten your seatbelts. We are experiencing some technical difficulties."

I sighed and sat down next to Coach and looked up to him, "Why can't a survivor vehicle ever actually mean safety?"

**A.N. Lol a cliffhanger. And now, I'll wait a couple more months before I update again. Trololol jk**

**Anyways, this is my take on the second group of survivors. Coach is a leader and watcher. Rochelle is a mother and guardian. Nick is a jackass and bastard (in a good way). Ellis is awesome and awesomer.**

**Okay! Moving on! After some consideration, I'm gonna change my tune and ask that you do not review, but instead just story watch.**

**Although a good way to tell me you are reading even if you have story watched already. Just write "Like" in the review. That way I get no review, but I still know that my story doesn't suck.**

**K, K, Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**A.N. This here is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I would have put this note at the end, but I felt that the ending would have been ruined if I had.**

**Chapter 23**

I slammed the door to the safe zone in a huff. That fuckin' jackass of a pilot thought it would be 'funny' to use the red alert while there was nothing going on. I almost freakin' cried when I found out we weren't actually in danger. I, of course, did not cry, for I am awesome, and that is not what awesome people do.

The only reason I didn't walk over and kick his ass was because he was flying the plane. Now that we are back at base, I didn't want to risk insubordination by putting him in his place, so he got away with it.

Eric looked up at me with a frown, glancing between me and the now askew door, "What's up, Keith? Did the survivors end up being difficult?"

I frowned, "No, the pilot did."

Eric smirked, "Did he stop you from jumping out and gunning down zombies as the survivors came up?"

I sagged, defeated, "yes," I said reluctantly, but I shook off my thought, "but that's not the point! That jackass used the red alert as a false alarm! He said it was 'reactionary training.'"

Eric sniggered, but then turned serious, "So did you save anyone?"

I nodded, "Yup!" I said, "What's even better is 'who' I saved."

Eric quirked an eyebrow, "'Who' did you save?" he asked, using the same inflection.

I smiled and got in a starting point before waved my arms dramatically, "From all across the state; he's dealt with razors, fire, and gators," my smile grew more devilish, "and recently zombies."

Amanda looked a little curious, Josh was bored, and Eric looked annoyed. Suddenly, the grumpy man seemed to register what I said and he paled slightly, "Oh god no! He's real?"

My smile grew, "Oh yes! I present to you: Ellis!"

Suddenly, there were fireworks and Ellis jumped into the room, striking an impressive pose. Or at least it would have been impressive had he not been smiling like a goof the whole time. I moved in next to him and we struck a group pose.

"He's multiplying!" Eric yelled before running out screaming in fear.

I stared at the awestruck expressions of Amanda and Josh impassively and Ellis was beside me, giving a goofy grin.

"Hey ya! I'm Ellis!" he said happily, but then he frowned and whispered to me, "You know, that chick kinda looks like your Ex."

Amanda huffed, "Dammit, Ellis, I AM his Ex."

Ellis smiled and shrugged, "Fair enough," he said before turning to Josh and waving, "Hi!" he said.

Josh returned the wave, "Hello. It's nice to finally meet the infamous Ellis. We've heard so many stories about you from Keith."

Josh was about to say more, but Ellis interrupted, "Lies!" he said happily, "They were all lies."

Josh was unperturbed, simply shrugging it off, "I figured as much," he said, "They were funny stories, though."

Ellis smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks! We spent a while making all those up."

He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by the door slamming open and the other three walked in.

I turned back to Josh and Amanda, "These right here are the others who helped Ellis survive," I pointed to each as I spoke, "Coach, Nick, and Ro-."

I was interrupted by a squeal, "Yes!" Amanda shouted, "Finally another woman!"

Rochelle did the same and they ran toward each other and ran out of the room, talking of girl stuff and what not. I turned to Coach completely disregarding the women, "This right here is Josh. He's the one who I thought you might get along with."

Coach smiled at Josh, "Nice to meet ya, young' n." he said. He then led the soldier out the door so the two could talk privately.

I looked back to the room just as Eric walked back in, "Alright," he said, "Where's my twenty bucks?" he looked at me pointedly.

I sighed and took out the said greenback, slapping it in the man's hand, "Wonderful performance. It was completely out of character for you, and I think we caught the other two off guard."

Eric smiled and turned to Ellis, "It was a pleasure to meet you," he said.

He smirked and turned to leave, but I stopped him, motioning to Nick, "Take him along with you. You're both assholes, so you should get along. You know… birds of a feather and whatnot."

Eric flipped me off, but motioned for Nick to follow, and I turned to Ellis, "So," I began, "What's up?"

Ellis took up a thinking pose before shrugging nonchalantly, "Nothing really, we just killed a few zombies."

I frowned, "I know! It seems like it's going to get more boring now that we can't go out and fight our way through a horde of zombies."

I smirked, "That gives me an idea."

I led Ellis through the base until we came to a veranda overlooking the front door. We were in a large building surrounded by a wire fence. This was not what I wanted to show Ellis. What I wanted to show Ellis was the fact that the fence was completely surrounded by zombies. There was a large crowd completely surrounding the round fence. It looked as if they were trying to push the fence down, but it surprisingly held up.

I shared a devilish look with Ellis before pulling out the key to the gate, "Shall we go out zombie hunting?"

"Ellis smirked, "I dare you."

We both laughed uproarishly before running to the gate.

**End**


	24. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead.**

**Epilogue**

Keith stood atop the large pile of dead zombies, releasing a war cry. His work was nearly done. He hadn't seen any more zombies coming, so he knew that he had practically killed them all. He was definitely going to gloat when he was done with this. It was really a shame that Ellis had gone missing during the first couple of hours of the third outbreak.

Well, sure, the third outbreak had been his fault, and he hadn't seen anyone alive since he had let the zombies in, but the lack of zombies in his current vicinity had to be a good thing, right?

His bask in victory was interrupted when he saw two zombies in white coats trying to sneak behind him. He quickly turned and shot them, but the bullets didn't even seem to faze them. He frowned, but before he could try something different, one of the zombies grabbed him from behind and held his arms behind his head. He struggled to break the zombie's grip, but the second one came up beside him and he felt a prick on his neck before he knew no more.

…

Terry was seriously pissed. He was one of the many unlucky people who were robbed during the apocalypse. It had been several years since the incident, but he was hit so badly that even now he was barely scrounging by with his odd jobs.

Today's job led him to be assisting in the hospital. He mostly went around sweeping and such, but overall it wasn't that bad of a job. Today he heard a racket coming from the mental ward, and when he went to investigate, he was mistaken for a doctor and asked to restrain the patient until they could sedate him.

The man was strange. He kept shouting about zombies and such. After the man was completely down, Terry looked at the name and stared. This was the man who had started the third outbreak. This was Keith: the man that let the zombies into the survivor base.

His little stunt ended up killing over half the people there, including his female teammate and the pilot that traveled with him. It was a real shame about the others that were on his team, though. The whole hospital was all a buzz about what went down.

Eric and Nick had become far too mistrustful of others and joined together to go live as hermits in Antarctica. Rochelle had become rich off her report on the outbreak. Coach went back to teaching, and no one ever knew what happened to Ellis. They said that he helped Keith let the zombies in, but there was never any proof, so he wasn't pursued and was just labeled KIA.

After he was sure that Keith was completely down he turned to leave. However, he never noticed the figure with the blue hat and the yellow bull shifters shirt as they snuck into the room before it closed off.

**END**


End file.
